Love In Blue House
by NaraGirlz
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata bercita-cita menjadi pengawal pribadi keluarga persiden yang menempati istana negara bernama Blue House. Sepulangnya dari latihan bela diri Hinata berniat menolong seorang bibi yang menjadi korban pencopetan, namun sayang ia salah membawa seorang pria ke kantor polisi. Tak disangka pria itu ternyata salah satu anggota keluarga presiden yang harus ia lindungi.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IN BLUE HOUSE / CHAP 1**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Action (mungkin)**

**Pairing : Naruhina  
**

**Rating : T  
WARNING **

**TYPO, OOC BANGET, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL **

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan indoor yang cukup. luas dan terang terlihat segerombolan orang yang sedang berlatih beladiri secara serius. Tetes demi tetes keringat jatuh dari wajah mereka. Murid bela diri ini sebagian besar adalah pria namun ada hal yang aneh dan tidak biasa. Ada seorang gadis dan hanya dia saja yang ada di kelas bela diri. Walaupun ia perempuan namun ia tak kalah dengan murid pria lainnya. teman-teman pria gadis itu sangatlah baik, tidak ada seorangpun yang menggodanya yang ada malah mereka melindunginya. Gadis itu terlihat serius mendengar dan melihat pelatih bela diri untuk demo gerakan-gerakan baru. Hanya sekali lihat dia paham dan langsung bisa mempraktekannya dengan baik. Tak heran kalau dia mendapat tingkatan yang tinggi bersama dengan seniorya.

"Bagus sekali. Kita lanjutkan lagi nanti" ucap guru beladiri.

Gadis itu menepi lalu duduk dengan raut wajah yang agak sedikit kelelahan. Tangannya meraba isi tas untuk mencari sebotol air mineralnya. Tak segan ia menghabiskan air itu hanya dengan setegukan saja.

"Hinata" panggil salah seorang seniornya. Pria itu bernama Hyuuga Neji, umurnya sekitar dua puluh tiga tahun terpaut tiga tahun dengan Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum ramah pada pria yang begitu baik dan sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. "Apa hari ini cukup melalahkan buatmu?".

"Eohh, benar-benar melelahkan tapi aku tetap menikmatinya hehehe".

"Apa kau tetap berencana untuk melamar kerja sebagai pengawal di blue house? Hinata-chan apa kau tahu itu sangat berbahaya?".

"Aku tahu dengan resiko yang aku ambil. Tapi ini adalah impianku sejak kecil. Lagi pula gaji di blue house lumayan besar untuk ukuran seorang pengawal. Jangan khawatir nee-san. Aku bisa menjaga diri".

"Kapan kau akan mulai test masuk?".

"Test masuk di mulai dari besok".

"Apa?" tanya Neji kaget. "Itu sangat berbahaya sekalii Hinata"

"Jangan khawatir aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Haduh! kau ini selalu saja seperti itu" omel Neji.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ceramahan dan omelan dari kakak seniornya yang juga merupakan tetangga dekatnya. Memang menjadi seorang pengawal di blue house yang tak lain adalah istana presiden merupakan impian dia sejak kecil. Tempat kerja mana yang cocok untuk bakatnya, dihargai orang banyak dan gaji yang lumayan itu semua hanya bisa ia temukan di blue house dan dia ingin sekali menjadi seperti ayahnya. Dekat dengan pejabat Negara itu pasti akan menyenangkan dan secara langsung kita tahu keaadaan Negara sebenarnya. Tak terasa sudah lima belas menit mereka beristirahat semua orang kembali berkumpul di tengah-tengah ruangan seperti semula tanpa di beri arahan. Disiplin tinggi itu yang di terapkan di kelas bela diri ini.

"Ayo semuanya, kita lanjutkan latihan lagi".

ooOOoo

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Hinata berjalan menyusuri jalan yang masih ramai. Dia terbiasa jalan kaki daripada naik bis. Lagipula jarak tempat latihan bela diri dan rumahnya lumayan dekat. Hinata berjalan diantara bangunan megah nan mewah tepatnya di daerah Meiji street. Daerah ini merupakan kawasan elit di Tokyo. Di tempat ini juga di jual brand-brand terkenal di dunia. Kata orang tempat ini merupakan tempat tongkrongan para artis tapi sejauh ini Hinata tidak pernah bertemu dengan artis walaupun dia setiap hari melewatinya. Selain itu Meiji juga merupakan pusat fashion dan mode di Jepang. Di ujung gang yang sempit ia melihat seorang bibi yang menjadi korban perampokan. Terjadi aksi tarik menarik tas diantara bibi dan perampok tersebut. Hal sepert ini membuat Hinata tak bisa tinggal diam. Tanpa rasa takut ia mulai berlari menuju tempat dimana bibi berada.

"Hei_,_ berhenti kau!" teriaknya. Bibi itu terlihat ketakutan sekali dan tubuhnya agak gemetar. "Bibi apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tolong ambilkan tasku. Uang itu sangat penting untuk biaya pengobatan anakku. Aku mohon padamu nona" rengek bibi pada Hinata. Dia hanya mengangguk dan lari secepat kilat untuk mengejar perampok itu.

ooOOoo

"Hemm, cappuccino ini benar-benar enak. Memang tepat di minum sambil jalan-jalan menikmati kota. Hidup ini memang indah tanpa harus di ikuti oleh pengawal. Besok aku akan melarikan diri lagi dan bermain sepuasnya hehehe"

Pria muda itu bernama Naruto dia berumur dua puluh tiga tahun. Ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan santai dan perasaan yang begitu bahagia karena baru pertama kali ini dia menikmati dunia luar di malam hari. Di arah yang berlawanan ada sosok pria bertopi yang berlari kencang menuju arahnya. Tanpa diduga pria tersebut melemparkan tas yang di bawa ketubuhnya. Sontak Naruto kaget.

"Hei pamanapa maksudnya ini?". Percuma dia berteriak karena paman itu sudah berlari Jauh. Naruto penasaran isi tas tersebut. Dia terkejut ketika tahu di dalam tas itu banyak sekali uang. "Uang?".

Buuuuuk! tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang menghantam pipinya keras sekali. Hal ini membuat Naruto tersungkur. Dia merasakan asin di ujung bibirnya. Setelah ia mengusap dan melihatnya, ternyata bibirnya berdarah. Dengan sigap gadis aneh mengambil tas lalu menarik paksa dirinya untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Kau pikir, dirimu bisa lolos dariku? jangan berharap" gertak Hinata sambil terus berjalan tanpa melihat wajah pria yang ditariknya terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukulku? Apa salahku? Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku hah!? Aku bisa dengan mudah menjebloskanmu kepenjara dan mengusirmu dari negara ini" Ujar Naruto dengan perasaan tak karuan.

"Kenapa aku memukulmu? tentu saja kau telah berbuat jahat dengan merampok bibi yang ada di ujung jalan. Aku juga tahu siapa kau? kau adalah pencuri. Kau mau mengusirku dari Negara ini dan menjebloskanku ke penjara. Jangan konyol karena aku yang akan menjebloskanmu kepenjara".

"Kau cari mati rupanya!" bantah Naruto.

"Kau yang akan cari mati!" Sergah Hinata

ooOOoo

Sekarang Hinata, Naruto dan bibi sudah berada di kantor polisi terdekat. Naruto duduk santai di depan meja polisi yang siap menginterogasinya. Mereka bertiga berhadapan langsung dengan polisi yang tampangnya menakutkan dan garang. Selain kasus bibi yang dirampok ada kasus lain yang mereka tangani yaitu perkelahian antar pelajar.

"Bibi, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kronologi kejadiannya?"

"Saat aku di jalan tiba-tiba dia mengambil tasku dan lari. Untung ada nona cantik ini yang menolongku, kalau tidak entah bagaimana nasib anaku".

"Apa motifmu melakukan tindak kriminal seperti itu?" tanya polisi itu dengan serius.

" Ini semua salah paham. Aku tidak pernah mencuri tas bibi ini. Saat aku berjalan tiba-tiba ada seorang paman yang berlari kencang kearahku dan melemparkan sebuah tas sama sekali tidak bohong" bela Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mana ada maling yang mau mengakui kejahatannya. Kalau ada, penjara pasti penuh" celetuk Hinata santai. Tatapan mata safir biru Naruto terhadap Hinata begitu menakutkan. Hinata hanya sekilas melihat lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Bibi, apa benar pria muda ini yang merampokmu?" tanya pak polisi sekali lagi.. Menurut batin pak polisi sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan kasus ini.

"Kelihatannya seperti itu. Aku bisa mengenalnya dari pakaian yang dikenakan anak ini dari ujung kepala sampai kaki sama persis dengan pakaian orang yang merampokku Sepertinya aku tidak salah lihat" ungkap bibi bertumbuh gendut ini sedikit ragu.

"Bibi, kau salah, itu bukan aku. Memang pria itu mengenakan pakaian yang sama denganku, aku pun juga melihatnya. Aku tidak bohong bukan aku yang merampokmu"

"Sudahlah mengaku saja. kau itu memang sudah tertangkap" celetuk Hinata lagi.

"Bibi, apa kau mengetahui ciri-ciri khusus pria yang merampokmu? Seperti postur tubuhnya, tato atau yang lainnya?" ujar polisi yang sudah sedikit frustasi dengan ulah orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Bibi itu terdiam sejenak. Dia memutar kembali memorinya ke jam-jam sebelumnya. Dia ingat persis saat ia keluar dari bank terlihat seorang pria yang sudah berdiri jelas di halte dengan tenang. Bibi berjalan menuju halte tanpa memiliki perasaan buruk sedikitpun. Hingga dalam hitungan detik pria yang ada disampingnya mencoba untuk mengambil tas ditangannya. Ia bersusah payah mempertahankan tasnya. Sempat sekilas dia melihat tangan kanan pria itu. Ada sebuah tato disana. Tato harimau di dekat ibu jarinya.

"Ahh, aku ingat. Ada tato harimau ditangan kanan pria itu. tepatnya di dekat ibu jarinya" ucap bibi berapi-api dan penuh semangat.

"Benarkah?" tanya polisi dan bibi itupun mengangguk. "Anak muda tolong ulurkan tangan kananmu".

Dengan santai Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Ia sedikit melingkis jaketnya. Naruto memasang ekspresi datar bahkan terkadang ia tersenyum sinis kepada pak polisi. Dia melihat gadis yang sudah memukul wajahnya dengan pandangan tak mengenakan serta penuh kebencian. Polisi melihat secara seksama tangan Naruto namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada tato sama sekali di tangannya.

"Sepertinya anda membawa orang yang salah nona".

"Ba-bagimana mungkin pak polisi, jelas-jelas aku melihat dia memegang dan melihat isi tas bibi ini. Mana mungkin aku salah orang?" sergah Hinata. Dia benar-benar malu pada dirinya sendiri telah menangkap bahkan memukul orang yang salah.

"Kau memang salah orang bukan dia pelakunya".

"Iya, setelah aku ingat lagi pria ini lebih muda dari pria yang merampokku tadi". Sahut bibi tiba-tiba. Hinata tidak bisa berkutik, dia hanya bisa diam.

Hinata memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri dan mengucapkan kata "_Baka__9_". Ini kejadian yang paling memalukan dalam hidupnya. Wajahnya seperti dipukul oleh penggorengan yang panas sehingga membuat memerah. Baru pertama kali ini ia menolong orang dari tindak kriminalitas namun salah sasaran. Hinata tak bisa menengadahkan kepalanya karena terlalu berat menanggung malu. Naruto beranjak dari bangkunya kemudian keluar dari kantor polisi, dia menyalakan ponsel untuk menghubugi seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi—Iya—tolong jemput aku sekarang dikantor polisi daerah Meiji Street—sudah jangan banyak bertanya. Cepatlah"

Setelah menelfon, Naruto duduk di trotoar depan kantor polisi. Walaupun malam, masih lumayan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang namun untuk malam hari lebih banyak orang yang mabuk-mabukan berkeliaran di jalan. Naruto bahagia sekali hari ini bisa menikmati dunia luar lagi menjadi orang biasa. Dia bosan karena setiap hari harus berada di sebuah rumah yang dikelilingi oleh pengawal dan alat pengaman yang serba canggih. Hidupnya berubah menjadi hidup yang terpenjara dalam kebahagiaan yang tiada tara sekitar hampir empat tahun lalu. Jujur dia menikmati juga kehidupan yang serba kecukupan namun disisi lain Naruto juga merasakan kesepian karena tak bisa bebas kumpul bersama dengan teman-temannya. Kebahagiaan dia hari ini agak terganggu karena adanya kesalahpahaman. Dia awalnya berencana untuk pulang keesokan harinya saja tapi karena gadis yang tak dia kenal membuat rencananya gagal total. Naruto merasakan perih yang luar biasa di sudut bibir bawahnya. Darah kental dan beku tak bisa hilang walaupun sudah ia usap dengan tangannya. Dia merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari drinya. Setelah dia lihat ternyata gadis yang menyebalkan itu.

Hinata merasa tak enak hati karena telah memukul orang yang salah. Dia berniat untuk meminta maaf pada pria muda itu. Entah pria itu mau memaafkannya atau tidak yang penting dia sudah berusaha untuk meminta maaf secara tulus. Hinata berdehem pelan, Pria itu menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan sinis. Hinata sudah tahu dengan pandangan seperti itu pasti permintaan maafnya tidak akan di terima.

" Maafkan aku. Aku menyesal karena telah memukulmu. Aku pikir kau adalah orang yang mencuri tas bibi itu. Pakaianmu dan pencuri itu sama persis jadi tanpa meneliti lebih lanjut aku lagsung memukulmu. Apa kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Hinata ragu.

Naruto tak menanggapi ocehan Hinata dia lurus memandang kedepan memandang orang-orang yang lewat di depannya.

"Apa bibirmu masih terasa sakit?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi. Kali ini Naruto baru menanggapi ocehannya.

"Tentu saja ini sangat sakit. Kau ini sebenarnya perempuan atau laki-laki? kuat sekali tenagamu. Hei dengar, aku akan mengenang kejadian ini seumur hidupku. Kau telah merusak hari bahagiaku. Banyak hal yang akan aku lakukan hari ini tapi karena kau semuanya jadi gagal!" ucap Naruto.

Naruto berkata dengan meluapkan segala emosinya. Nadanya meninggi. Dia benar-benar marah pada gadis yang tak di kenalnya ini. Sebaliknya Hinata sangat tersinggung karena orang yang tak mengenal dirinya memarahinya seperti itu. Dia merasa menyesal telah berniat baik pada pria yang berdarah dingin.

"Hei, aku sudah meminta maaf padamu kenapa kau memarahiku seperti itu. memangnya siapa kau berani membentakku?. Itu baru sebagian kecil dari kekuatanku yang sebenarnya. Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena aku tidak memukulmu sampai babak belur". ucap Hinata tak mau kalah dan untuk membela dirinya.

"Apa? Haaah kau ini benar-benar…."

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya sebuah mobil sudah berhenti tepat di depan mereka berdua. Hal ini membuat mereka menghentikan pertengkaran dengan seorang yang tak dikenal. Naruto tak mau di depan pengawalnya kewibawaan dirinya jatuh.

"Tuan muda silahkan anda masuk" ucap salah satu pengawal.

Tuan muda? Hinata agak terkejut karena orang seperti itu dipanggil dengan sebutan tuan muda. Padahal perawakannya biasa saja. Memang dari segi wajah dia tergolong pria tampan bagi Hinata, namun untuk penampilan dan cara bepakaiannya pria itu sangatlah biasa, tak terlihat seperti orang kaya. Naruto sudah beringsut masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya. Sebelum Naruto pergi ia masih ingin mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk Hinata.

"Dengar, Jika aku bertemu denganmu sekali lagi aku akan memberikan pelajaran padamu. Jadi berharap saja kau tidak bertemu denganku" ujar Naruto. Kaca mobilnya tertutup secara otomatis dan melesat pergi.

"Hei, kau pikir aku takut padamu, dasar pria menyebalkan" umpat Hinata.

ooOOoo

Hinata berjalan sendirian diantara rumah-rumah mewah . Jalanan gang menuju rumahnya sangatlah sepi. Tak ada satupun orang yang lewat. Rumah Hinata terletak di jalan yang menanjak dan melewati banyak anak tangga. Rumah Hinata sangatlah sederhana, berukuran kecil namun selalu tertata rapi dan bersih. Wajahnya tampak lelah. Tangannya dengan terampil mencari-cari kunci rumah di tasnya. Hyuuga Hinata dia adalah gadis berusia dua puluh tahun. Dia sudah tidak punya orang tua. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Dulunya Hinata juga merupakan anak dari keluarga kaya namun setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal Hinata baru mengetahui kalau ayahnya memiliki banyak hutang di bank untuk membiayai perusahaannya yang hampir bangkrut. Semuanya di sita. Hidupnya berubah drastis karena hal ini. Sebelum menjadi pengusaha ayah Hinata adalah seorang pengawal presiden. Hinata merasa jika ayahnya sedang bertugas, ia berubah menjadi superhero yang nyata dan gagah. Ayah adalah sosok idola untuk Hinata. Maka dari itu ia ingin menjadi pengawal presiden seperti ayahnya. Setelah hampir sepuluh tahun ayah Hinata menjadi pengawal, ia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri karena ingin lebih menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga dan mendirikan bisnis dirumah. Namun bisnis itu tidaklah lancar.

Hinata baru sadar hidup tanpa orang tua itu sangatlah menderita. Sudah hampir dua tahun Hinata hidup seperti ini. Dengan langkah malas Hinata memasuki rumah. Tangannya meraba dinding untuk menyalakan lampu. Ketika cahaya mulai menerangi ruangan yang sempit, terlihat seorang pria yang sudah duduk tegak di depan meja yang sudah penuh dengan makanan. Dia tersenyum senang melihat kedatangan Hinata. Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang pria yang bernama Hyuga Neji yang tak lain tetangga dan seniornya di kursus bela diri.

"_Nee-san_ bagaimana bisa kau masuk kedalam rumahku?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau lupa menngunci jendelamu. Tak ada pintu, Jendelapun jadi hehe. Oh ya Hinata-chan kemarilah, aku sudah membelikan makan malam untukmu. Kau pasti belum makan kan? lihat aku membelikan ayam goreng kesukaanmu" ucap Neji.

"Terima kasih, Hemmms baunya harum sekali. Sudah lama aku tidak makan ayam goreng. Ayo makan sampai kenyang hehehe" ucap Hinata penuh rasa terima kasih. Keduanyapun menyantap makan dengan lahap.

"Hinata-chan, dari mana saja kau larut malam begini baru pulang?".

" Tadi ada sedikit masalah ketika dalam perjalanan pulang tapi semua baik-baik saja".

"Besok adalah hari dimana kau akan test menjadi pengawal untuk blue house. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Jujur aku menentang keras kau bekerja seperti itu. Seorang wanita sebaiknya kau bekerja sebagai pegawai negeri saja bekerjanya santai tidak mempertaruhkan nyawamu seperti ini".

" Nee-san jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja. Apa nee-san lupa bagaimana kekuatan bela diriku dan seni menembaku, eoh?" ujar Hinata sambil terus mengunyah ayam gorengnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi bagaimanapun itu sangat bahaya. Apapun yang kau pilih aku selalu akan mendukungmu. Ganbate!" seru Neji sambil tersenyum manis.

Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman. Dengan penuh arti dia melihat ke arah Neji yang asyik melahap makanannya. Hinata sangat merasa berterima kasih kepada Neji, karena dirinyalah, Hinata bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal dengan layak, makan dengan layak. Hampir dua tahun ini Hinata dibiayai oleh Neji, bahkan rumah yang ditinggalinya sekarang dibelikan olehnya. Neji adalah seorang yang sederhana namun dia suka membantu orang jika mengalamai kesusahan. Neji berbeda dengannya. Dia masih memiliki seorang ibu namun ibunya harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena penyakitnya. Sudah dua minggu lebih ibunya dirawat di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Hinata sangat malu mendapat perlakuan yang luar biasa baik dari Neji. Dia merasa menjadi orang yang tak berguna, sering menyusahkan dan merepotkan orang lain. Maka dari itu dia bertekat bagaimanapun caranya dia harus masuk ke Blue House. Gajinya besar dan sesuai dengan bakat bela dirinya. Uang yang ia kumpulkan tadi juga akan ia gunakan untuk mengembalikan semua yang telah Neji berikan padanya. Awal pertemuannya dengan Neji bermula saat dua tahun lalu setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya, Hinata sempat menjadi tuna wisma. Dia sama sekali tak tahu kemana harus tinggal dan pergi. Sampai pada saatnya dia bertemu dengan Neji di taman. Hinata tertidur di bangku panjang. Pada waktu itu Hinata dalam keadaan demam karena cuaca yang begitu dingin. Antibodi tubuhnya tak tahan menahan rasa dingin yang kuat. Neji tak sengaja berlari pagi disekitar taman, dia melihat seorang gadis terrtidur di bangku dan merintih kesakitan. Neji langsung menolonngnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Itulah sepenggal kisah mereka. Tak terasa air mata menetes dari mata Hinata. Dia menangis bukan karena meratapi nasibnya tapi ia menangis karena ada orang yang masih begitu menyayanginya dengan tulus dan baik padanya. Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa dari orang itu.

"_Nee-san terima kasih_ ' ucapnya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE IN BLUE HOUSE / CHAP 2**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Action (mungkin)**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Rating : T  
WARNING **

**TYPO, HINATANYA OOC BANGET, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL **

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjelang. Suara burung berkicauan saling bersahutan untuk menyambut pagi yang indah dan cerah. Hinata sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Dia memakai kemeja putih dengan blazer hitam di luarnya, serta celana panjang dan sepatu pantofel hitam tak lupa ia kenakan. Memang persyaratan baju yang dikenakan bagi orang yang akan menuju rumah istana presiden itu sangatlah ketat. Harus rapi dan resmi apalagi bagi calon pegawai di Blue House. Pukul delapan pagi merupakan jadwal dimana Hinata harus melakukan rentetan test. Namun dia memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk ada di sekitar lingkungan Blue House.

Blue House memiliki nama Jepang yaitu Seifu no kyūden. Luas Blue House sendiri sekitar dua ratus lima puluh ribu meter persegi yang terdiri dari beberapa bagian. Jarak antara pagar dengan rumah presiden lumayan jauh dan berpagar tinggi. Diantara dua sisi jalan di jaga ketat oleh pengawal. Blue House terdiri dari berbagai ruangan atau tempat diantaranya adalah tempat pers, kantor, tempat tinggal presiden dan departemen keamanan presiden. Hinata tersenyum senang ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang blue house. Sebelum ia masuk lebih dalam Hinata harus menyerahkan ID card terlebih dahulu. Setelah di periksa dengan ketat Hinata, ia pun diperbolehkan masuk. Hinata semakin semangat untuk menjalani hari pagi ini. Dari jauh dia melihat sebuah patung bersayap berdiri kokoh dan tegak di atas pondasi yang berbentuk bundar. Itu adalah bagian depan dari paviliun musim semi dan gugur yang biasanya dikenal dengan Aki to natsu. Aki to natsu merupakan tempat konfrensi pers presiden dan kantor untuk wartawan local serta asing. Hinata sebelumnya hanya melihat tempat ini di dorama saja namun sekarang ia bisa melihat secara langsung.

"Hei kau yang disana. Bisa tunggu aku sebentar?" teriak seseorang.

Suara seorang perempuan memecah kesunyian di sekitar Hinata. Mau tidak mau Hinata berhenti dan menunggu perempuan itu berlari kearahnya. Seragam yang di kenakan gadis itu sama dengan dirinya. Dilihat dari umur, mereka sebaya. Nafas gadis itu tersengal-sengal karena terlalu jauh berlari.

"Apa kau akan mengikuti test pengawal presiden hari ini?" tanya gadis itu.

"Eoh iya. Aku ikut test itu. Kenapa?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Syukurlah, kebetulan sekali. Kenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku juga mengikuti test itu. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat bersama. Ehm siapa namaniu" ucapnya Sakura ramah.

"Namaku Hinata, Hyuga Hinata" jawab Hinata singkat.

Mereka berdua saling tebar senyuman dan berjalan bersama menuju tempat khusus department keamanan presiden yang merupakan bagian dari Blue house. Ternyata yang ikut test ini lumayan banyak, ada sekitar lima puluh orang yang mendaftar tentunya pria lebih dominan disini. Untuk perempuan hanya ada tujuh orang. Banyak sekali rentetan test hari ini mulai dari test menembak, test bela diri, test psikologi dan yang terakhir adalah test ilmu pengetahuan. Menjadi pengawal presiden tidak hanya cekatan, tanggap, berani dan tangguh namun juga harus pintar. Seleksi ini begitu ketat. Dari lima puluh orang hanya akan di ambil sekitar sepuluh orang saja. Test baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Hinata ingin memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk melihat Blue House secara keseluruhan. Ada di dalam Blue House itu adalah impiannya jadi tak mungkin Hinata mengyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Sakura-chan, aku pergi dulu sebentar".

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin melihat keseluruhan dari Blue House. Apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Hinata.

"Tapi satu jam lagi test akan di mulai. Aku takut nanti terlambat lagipula aku terlalu gugup dan masih belum maksimal menyiapkan semuanya. Gomen Hinata-chan".

"Eohtidak apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu".

"Iya, tapi kembalilah tepat waktu okey".

ooOOoo

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Tempat yang ia kunjungi pertama kali adalah balai publisitas karena letaknya tak begitu jauh dengan Departemen keamanan Presiden. Balai publisitas seperti sebuah galeri foto dan benda-benda unik milik president. Ada beberapa hadiah dari kepala Negara lain yang di pamerkan disitu. Suasana balai publisitas ini sangatlah sepi. Tidak banyak orang yang datang. Hinata terkesima dengan benda-benda yang dipamerkan di balai ini. Setelah puas Hinata kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya di sebuah tempat yang paling indah di Blue House yaitu Utsukushī. Utsukushī adalah sebuah lapangan rumput yang luas. Terdapat banyak pohon pinus di Utsukushī serta rumah tradisional Jepang di tengah-tengah pohon pinus. Sekarang adalah musim semi sehingga rumput yang di lapangan begitu hijau dan indah. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di bawah pohon pinus. Hinata tersenyum bahagia dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya sekarang. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan memejamkan mata untuk menikmati suasana.

"Utsukushī ini benar-benar indah" gumamnya.

Mata Hinata tak henti-hentinya melihat sekitar pemandangan di Utsukushī. Tak jauh dari dia duduk ada sebuah danau buatan yang indah. Ada sosok seorang pria setengah baya sedang memancing. Hinata berniat untuk menyapa dan mengajaknya bicara. Tanpa ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk tepat di sebelah orang itu. Dia berumur sekitar empat puluh lima tahun. Hinata tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena ia memakai topi. Paman itu sama sekali tak bergeming dari alat pancingnya. Dengan sabar ia menunggu umpannya di tarik oleh ikan yang ada di dalam danau.

"Selamat pagi paman!" sapa Hinata ramah.

Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum ramah pada Hinata walaupun dia sebenarnya agak kaget juga. Tangan pria itu tiba-tiba terangkat keatas seperti memberi tanda untuk mengehentikan sesuatu.

"Selamat pagi" ucap laki-laki itu ramah dan tersenyum.

"Paman sedang memancing? memangnya di dalam danau itu ada ikannya?" tanya Hinata santai. Pria itu tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Hinata.

"Apa nona bekerja di Blue House. Ini masih jam kerja kenapa anda keluar?".

"Ahh itu. Aku bukan pekerja disini paman. Sekarang aku sedang mengikuti test untuk menjadi staf keamanan presiden atau lebih tepatnya sebagai pengawal presiden. Satu jam kedepan test baru dimulai jadi aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling Blue House hehe".

"Pengawal presiden?" Tanya paman. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Hinata mengangguk penuh semangat. "Kau adalah seorang wanita, kenapa nona mengambil pekerjaan yang beresiko seperti ini? Apa nona tahu menjadi pengawal presiden itu harus siap mati".

"Iya paman aku tahu. Tapi itu adalah cita-citaku. Aku ingin menjadi seperti ayah, dia adalah sosok superhero yang sebenarnya didalam hidupku, bahkan dalam kehidupan presiden. Lagipula aku memiliki bakat beladiri yang lumayan bagus, aku juga bisa menembak, maka dari itu aku lebih memilih menjadi pengawal presiden daripada menjadi pegawai biasa. Aku sangat tertarik dan ingin tahu kinerja pemerintah dan orang-orang yang telah memajukan Negara Jepang ini paman. Dulu kita bukanlah apa-apa namun semakin lama Negara Jepang menjadi salah satu Negara maju di dunia. Kalau bukan karena tangan-tangan hebat yang memimpin maka Jepang tak bisa menjadi Negara seperti ini".

Pria itu terkesima dengan jawaban gadis belia berumur dua puluh dua tahun yang ada di depannya. Dia tidak menyangka masih ada anak muda yang peduli dengan Negara dan ingin tahu semua tentang kinerja pemerintahan.

"Ayahmu seorang pengawal presiden? Siapa namanya?".

"Nama ayahku Hyuga Hiashi. Ayahku mengundurkan diri dari blue house sekitar tiga tahun lalu dan mencoba untuk membangun bisnis sendiri. Dia mengundurkan diri karena ingin lebih menghabiskan waktu untuk keluarga. Tapi satu tahun setelah itu, ayah dan ibu meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Satu tahun pengangkatan presiden Namikaze Minato ayah masih bekerja untuknya". Raut wajah Hinata yang tadinya ceria menjadi sedih. Pria setengah baya yang ada disamping Hinata mengerti bagaimana suasana hati gadis itu. Jadi dia membahas topik lain.

"Apa benar kau bisa bela diri dengan baik? Aku tidak yakin kau akan masuk?"goda paman itu pada Hinata.

"Hei, Paman, aku adalah salah satu senior dari club bela diriku. Baik aku akan tunjukan padamu" Ucap Hinata penuh antusias.

Dia mulai memperagakan gerakan bela dirinya dengan semangat. Di mata pria separuh baya itu gerkan Hinata memang memiliki power tersendiri dan setara dengan gerakan bela diri walaupun Hinata seorang perempuan. Hinata terlalu semangat sehingga membuat sepatu yang ia kenakan lepas jauh dari kakinya ketika memperagakan gerakan menendang. Dia sangat malu, Hinata segera mengambil sepatu itu dan berhenti berdemo ilmu bela dirinya. Seorang paman yang tak Hinata kenal tertawa lepas melihat tingkahnya. Hinata kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Ahahahahhah, nona anda ini lucu sekali". Paman tak henti-hentinya tertawa sedangkan Hinata hanya meringis karena malu.

" Oh ya, apa paman tukang kebun disini?". Paman itu berhenti tertawa sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Detik berikutnya ia kembali tertawa. Tawanya lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. "Paman kenapa? Apanya yang lucu?".

"Ahahahaha, tidak, tidak ada yang lucu ahahha".

Hinata nyengir melihat tingkah aneh laki-laki tua dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba alarm ponselnya berbunyi. Tiga puluh menit sebelum test dimulai Hinata sudah men-setting alarm di ponsel agar dia tidak terlambat dan lupa waktu.

"Ehmm, paman. Aku harus segera kembali. Tiga puluh menit lagi test sudah di mulai. Maaf kalau aku berlaku tidak sopan kepada paman.".

"Silahkan. Lain kali aku ingin kau menemaniku memancing lagi". Ujar paman. Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan paman yang baru dia kenal.

"Eoh? Ah iya paman". Hinata membungkukan badannya untuk menghormati orang yang lebih tua darinya lalu pergi.

"Ya! Gadis muda, siapa namamu?!". Teriak paman itu keras.

"Nama saya Hinata". Balas Hinata dengan teriakan yang tak kalah keras. Hinata kemudian melambaikan tangannya kepada paman misterius.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum senang. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir tak pernah ia merasakan tertawa lepas seperti tadi karena adanya tugas Negara yang harus ia emban dan laksnakan. Ketika Hinata menjauh, ada dua orang pria berjas dan berkaca mata menghampiri dirinya.

"Sudah lama saya tidak melihat anda tertawa lepas seperti ini tuan". Ucap salah satu pria itu dengan senyuman ramah.

"Iya aku sendiri juga menyadari hal itu. Aku sudah menemukan satu pengawal untuk putraku yang memiliki karakter pendiam serta kaku. Sepertinya gadis itu bisa mengatasi putraku dengan baik dan memberikan warna dalam hidupnya.. Anak itu memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Hyuga Hiashi. Semoga Departement Keamanan presiden menerimanya ".

ooOOoo

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai senja. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan untuk Hinata. Semua test sudah ia jalani dengan baik. Hinata yakin point lebih yang di dapat darinya adalah test menembak dan bela diri. Untuk yang lain ia masih ragu dengan hasilnya. Pengumuman untuk di terima tidaknya itu adalah besok. Pihak Blue House akan menghubunginya nanti. Hal pertama yang Hinata lakukan setelah pulang adalah berbagi cerita dengan Neji nii-san. Dia ingin menceritakan semua perasaan yang ia rasakan hari ini. Bukan rumah Neji yang ia datangi namun sebuah tempat pelatihan tembak. Neji begitu konsentarsi untuk menembak tepat pada sasaran. Dia memakai alat pelindung lengakap Headphone untuk meredam suara tembakan dan kaca mata tebal untuk melindungi mata dari pecahan peluru. Ledakan-ledakan pistol membahana di lapangan kecil yang penuh dengan patung kayu. Neji berhasil menumbangkan satu persatu patung yang berbaris dan bergerak.

"Wow, Nii-san kau hebat sekali. Semuanya tepat sasaran" celetuk Hinata tiba-tiba. Neji menoleh mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing ditelinganya. Hinata menunjukan cemilan ringan yang ada di tangannya kepada Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Oh kau Hinata. Bagaimana dengan testmu hari ini?". Neji melepas sarung tangan, kaca mata dan penutup ditelinganya. Dia berjalan mendekat ke tempat duduk Hinata.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Doakan saja semoga aku di terima menjadi salah satu pengawal di Blue House hehe".

"Aku tidak ingin mendoakanmu karena aku tidak suka dengan pekerjaanmu".

"Nii-sanmasih khawatir padaku? tenang saja aku bisa menjaga diri dengan baik. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik dalam pekerjaanku".

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari pekerjaan itu? Kebanggaan karena bersama pejabat-pejabat Negara yang tidak bersih. Apa karena uang sehingga kau merelakan nyawamu sendiri? Apa presiden memberi jaminan padamu kalau kau tidak akan terluka bahkan meninggal. Tentunya semua itu tidak ada bukan. Presiden menjadi sasaran utama kriminalitas bahkan organisasi besar terorisme serta anti pemerintahan. Apa kau lihat keadaan Jepang sekarang? Banyak gejolak yang terjadi di masyarakat. Organisasi anti pemerintahan sudah mulai ada. Hal ini terjadi karena kelompok masyarakat yang tak puas dengan kinerja pemerintahan sekarang. Jadi aku mohon berhentilah untuk mengejar cita-citamu yang konyol itu. Jadilah seorang perempuan pada umumnya"

"Nii-saj sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Bukannya kemarin kau mendukungku untuk mengejar cita-citaku walaupun kau tidak menyukainya. Kenapa kau mengatakan hal semenyakitkan ini padaku. ada apa sebenarnya?".

Neji terdiam. Dia tidak berani menatap Hinata sedikitpun. Neji beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata tanpa pamitan. Hinata bingung dengan sikap Neji kepadanya. Caranya memandang dirinya, bukan pandangan yang bersahabat seutuhnya seperti biasa namun ada sedikit pandangan benci dan ketakutan yang teramat dalam.

"Neji nii-san!" teriak Hinata namun pria itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya

ooOOoo

Tak terasa hari kembali bertemu dengan matahari. Hinata melakukan kegiatan rutin setiap pagi yaitu membersihkan rumah, menyuci pakaian serta memasak. Sarapan yang dia buat bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri namun juga untuk Neji nii-san. Usai memasak, Hinata membawa hasil masakannya ke rumah Neji yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Hinata sudah memencet bel beberapa kali namun Neji tidak muncul. Dia membuka pintu rumah Neji karena Hinata punya kunci servenya.

"Neji nii-san, aku membawakan sarapan untukmu. Apa kau ada dirumah?".

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Hinata berjalan menuju kamar Neji. Mungkin dia masih tidur. Batin Hinata. Namun dugaannya salah, Neji juga tidak ada di dalam kamar.

"Mungkin dia sedang berolahraga" gumam Hinata.

Beginilah keadaan rumah Neji berantakan, tak terawat dan kotor. Nasib Neji sama dengan Hinata. Hidup sebatangkara dan membiayai kebutuhan dengan jerih payah sendiri. Neji mencoba hidup mandiri. Kerja keras Neji terbukti dengan yang sudah dia dapat sekarang. Neji adalah sosok pria yang suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau militer, taktik perang bahkan kadang dia juga membaca buku tentang cara-cara membuat bom ringan sampai nuklir. Tak ada yang tak di ketahui oleh Hinata tentang Neji, sebagian besar ia tahu hal-hal kecil yang Neji lakukan. Hanya satu yang tidak di ketahui Hinata yaitu tentang pekerjaan Neji. Setiap Hinata Tanya tentang hal itu Neji selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Melihat keadaan rumah orang yang selalu perhatian padanya tak terawat seperti ini membuat hati nuraninya tergerak untuk membalas budi. Hinata sedikit demi sedikit menata barang-barang berserakan di lantai bahkan sampah organik sisa makanan dimana-mana. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, dengan cepat ia merogoh ponsel di sakunya. Sebuah nomer tidak di kenal menghubunginya tanpa henti.

"_Moshi-moshi—Iya—benarkan—iya aku mengerti. Arigatou_" Hinata menutup ponselnya sejenak. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Yeeeee! Aku di terima kerja di Blue House!". Hinata berjingkrak riang mendapat kabar bahagia tersbut.

Tanpa berpikir panjang dia segera pulang kerumah untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka dia bisa diterima. Jalan menuju sukses dan hidup lebih baik sudah terbuka lebar di depan matanya. Tinggal bagaimana Hinata menjalani proses itu. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan melakukan semuanya dengan cara yang terbaik.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

T**ERIMA KASIH BAGI YANG SUDAH REVIEW, FAV DAN FOLLOW FF INI ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE IN BLUE HOUSE / CHAP 3**

**Author : Naragirlz **

**Genre : Romance, Action (mungkin)**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Rating : T  
WARNING **

**TYPO, HINATA OOC BANGET, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR KECEPETAN DAN ABAL **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di depan bangunan _Aki to natsu_ atau yang biasa disebut dengan gedung musim semi dan gugur. Para pengawal yang sudah terpilih berbaris rapi. Seragam mereka sangat sederhana hanya berjas dan dalamnya kemeja putih. Ada beberapa alat yang harus mereka pakai radio dan yang wajib adalah pistol. Pengawal yang di terima hanyalah sepuluh orang. Lima orang untuk pengawal presiden dan lima orang lagi untuk pengawal putra presiden. Ketua teratas dari pengawal presiden sudah membagi sepuluh yang teripilih dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Hinata dan teman yang baru dikenalnya Haruno Sakura mendapat tugas untuk mengawal putra presiden beserta tiga pria lainnya. sedangkan lima orang lainnya bertugas untuk mengawal presidennya sendiri. Sebelum melaksanakan tugas pertama mereka, Hinata dan pengawal yang lain mengucapkan sumpah atau janji terlebih dahulu untuk memberi semangat pada diri mereka

**"****_Kami para pengawal istana blue house akan mengutamakan keselamatan keluarga presiden dan pejabat negara. Nyawa kami adalah nyawa mereka. Raga kami adalah raga mereka. Hidup kami adalah hidup mereka. Kami akan terus melindugi dalam keadaan apapun, bahkan jika nyawa kami taruhannya_****".**

Semua pengawal mengucapkan kata sumpah dengan penuh semangat. Hinata agak berat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Ada perasaan takut yang ia rasakan namun memang itulah konsekuensi yang harus ia terima jika ia bekerja menjadi pengawal orang pertama di Jepang, Bahwa nyawanya sendiri bukan prioritas utama untuk diri sendiri namun nyawa orang lain yang lebih di utamakan.

"Baiklah, aku senang dan bangga melihat semangat kalian! Mulai sekarang lakukanlah semuanya dengan baik dan tak mengecewakan!_ ganbate_!" kata ketua pengawal.

"GANBATE!"

ooOOoo

Hinata dan empat orang lainnya termasuk Haruno Sakura sudah berada di depan rumah mewah bercat putih. Bangunan ini adalah bangunan modern namun genteng atau atapnnya merupakan gaya arsitektur tradisional Jepang. Inilah bangunan utama diantara bangunan-bangunan yang ada di kompleks Blue House yang sering di sebut Seifu no kyūden. Bangunan mewah ini memiliki dua lantai. Lantai pertama adalah tempat ibu negara sedangkan lantai dua adalah tempat kepresidenan serta ruamg meeting. Hinata merasa senang dan bangga bisa berada tepat di depan rumah orang nomer satu di Jepang. Mereka berlima mengelilingi satu buah mobil mewah. Penjagaan untuk putra presiden lumayan ketat. Kalau kemana-mana selain mobil yang khusus untuk dirinya sendiri juga ada mobil khusus pengawal. Desas desus yang beredar dikalangan para pengawal, bahwa mereka akan menemani putra presiden pergi ke pulau Haterumauntuk urusan bisnis dengan investor asing hari ini. Tiga hari penuh mereka menghabiskan waktuk untuk menjaga putra presiden.

"Hinata apa kau sudah pernah bertemu putra presiden secara langsung?". Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Belum, tapi aku pernah melihatnya di telivisi. Dia benar-benar tampan hehe".

"Iya kau benar Hinata, dia benar-benar pria idolaku. Itu adalah alasanku kenapa aku ingin menjadi pengawal di blue house. Agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruto haha".

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mndengar alasan kenapa Sakura rela masuk dalam pekerjaan yang berbahaya ini hanya karena untuk bertemu dengan seorang putra presiden. Dari jauh Hinata melihat seorang pria memakai kaos putih polos berangkap rompi hitam yang terbuat dari kulit asli dan berkacamata berjalan gagah menuju mereka. Salah satu pengawal pria berlari cepat menuju laki-laki tampan itu untuk membawakan tasnya. Semakin lama pria itu semakin dekat. Semua pengawal berbaris lurus lalu memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi, perkenalkan saya Nagasawa Hitomi. Mulai hari ini saya akan mengawal anda " ucap seorang pria yang berperawakan tinggi besar dengan wajah tampan dan senyum yang menawan.

"Selamat pagi, perkenalkan saya Fujimura Shiho". Sekarang pria tinggi namun kurus dengan senang hati memperkenalkan dirinya pada putra presiden.

"Selamat pagi, perkenalkan saya pengawal baru anda nama saya Tonegawa Akemi" Pria yang tidak setinggi dua pria lainnya sedikit malu berhadapan dengan putra presiden.

"Selamat pagi, nama saya Haruno Sakura_" _ucapnya girang. Sakura benar-benar terlihat girang dan bahagia bisa berhadapan langsung dengan pria idolanya.

Mulai dari awal para pengawal memperkenalkan diri, wajah putra presiden itu sama sekali tak bersahabat bahkan terkesan angkuh dan arogan. Tak ada senyum sdikitpun yang terulas di bibirnya.

_"_Selamat pagi, perkenalkan saya Hyuga Hinata. Mulai hari ini saya akan mengawal anda_" _ucap Hinata santai dan ramah. Ia sedikit menundukan kepala sebagai tanda rasa hormatnya kepada salah satu anggota keluarga presiden.

Ekspresi putra presiden agak berbeda. Dia sedikit terkejut. Kaca mata hitam yang ia kenakan di lepas untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata malu mendapat tanggapan seperti itu. Semakin dekat pria wajah pria itu Hinata semakin merasa kalau wajah orang yang ada di depannya sangatlah tidak asing. Memori otaknya mulai bekerja secara perlahan untuk mengingat kejadian-kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya, pandangannya sedikit sinis dan terkesan agak kesal. Hinata sekarang ingat benar-benar ingat kalau wajah pria yang ada di hadapannya sama persis dengan pria yang ia tuduh sebagai pencuri dua hari lalu. Dia semakin yakin setelah melihat plester kecil di ujung bibir kanannya. Hinata sedikit ketakutan dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia berharap semoga apa yang ada di pikirannya salah besar.

"Biasanya di dalam mobil, aku di kawal oleh satu orang. Siapa yang bertugas mengawalku secara khusus hari ini?" tanyanya santai.

Semua pengawal saling pandang karena setahu mereka tidak ada aturan seperti itu. Ketua pengawal presiden mengatakan bahwa semuanya memiliki kerja yang setara untuk menjaga pejabat negara. Semua pengawal tak ada yang menjawab karena mereka tak tahu.

"Baik kalau begitu aku memilih dia untuk menjadi pengawal khususku hari ini". Sang putra presiden menunjuk tanpa ragu kearah Hinata. Sontak hal ini membuat Hinata kaget.

"A-aku?" tanya Hinata ragu sambil menunjuk batang hidungnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita berangkat. Hari sudah semakin siang nanti aku terlambat meeting dengan para investor asing". Pria itu langsung membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalam. Pengawal yang lain sudah berada di mobil khuusus mereka tapi Hinata malah diam mematung. "Tunggu apa lagi kau? cepat masuk".

Mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti apa perintah putra dari sang pejabat negara. Perasaannya semakin tak karuan. Ia yakin ini adalah misi balas dendam pria yang ia tuduh pencuri dua hari yang lalu. Hinata masih ingat dengan ancamannya jika pria itu bertemu dengan dirinya lagi maka ia akan memberikan sebuah pelajaran pada Hinata. Namun lagi-lagi Hinata berharap itu hanya pikiran buruknya. Mungkin saja wajahnya hanya mirip. Banyak yang mengatakan adada tujuh orang di dunia ini yang wajahnya hampir sama dengan diri kita. Perlahan mobil mulai berjalan. Suasana di dalam mobil begitu canggung. Hinata sama sekali tak berani melihat pria yang ada di sebelah kananya.

"Hei, kau lihatlah aku" perintahnya. Hinata menuruti apa katanya. "Apa kau tak ingat denganku?". Hinata menggeleng. "Kau lupa apa pura-pura lupa? Lihat ini!". Pria itu menunjukan ujung bibir yang masih diplester. "Kau telah memukulku dan sampai sekarang luka ini belum sembuh. Ini sungguh memalukan karena aku harus berpenampilan seperti ini di depan para investor asing".

Ternyata hal yang ditakutkan Hinata benar. Bahwa pria yang dipukul dan dituduhnya pencuri itu adalah pria yang ada di sebelahnya sekarang. Dia dalam masalah besar karena orang yang telah ia pukul bukanlah orang biasa melainkan anak dari seorang presiden. Bisa saja dia di jebloskan kedalam penjara atas tuduhan penganiayaan dan pencemaran nama baik. Hinata tak bisa membayangkan jika dia menghabiskan hidupnya di dalam bui.

"Orang yang sudah kau fitnah dan kau pukul bukanlah orang biasa dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, putra dari presiden Namikaze Minato. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa menjebloskanmu kepenjara sekarang juga atau bahkan mengusirmu dari negara ini". Ucap Naruto enteng.

"Tapi kemarin aku sudah minta maaf padamu. Aku sungguh menyesal telah menuduh orang sembarangan. Lagipula salah sendiri kau memakai pakaian yang sama dengan pencuri itu. Sekilas orang melihat pasti juga akan berpikiran sama denganku. Aku benar-benar menyesal Naruto-kun jadi tolong maafkan aku" mohon Hinata.

"Baiklah kau akan aku maafkan tapi semua itu ada timbal baliknya. Kau harus melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan, seorang pengawal bukan hanya sekedar mengawal majikannya namun juga melaksanakan perintah dari sang majikan".

"Apa?_!_"

ooOOoo

Setelah menempuh perjalanan satu jam dari Tokyo menuju pulau Hateruma. Rombongan dari Namikaze Naruto sang putra presiden langsung menuju hotel bintang lima dan termahal di pulai Hateruma. Namun untuk para pengawal, mereka hanya menginap di sebuah penginapan biasa yang tak jauh dari Hotel tempat Naruto istirahat. Mereka semua hanya sempat meletakan barang lalu segera beranjak ke hotel karena harus mengawal Naruto. Walaupun meeting berada di dalam hotel, penjagaan dari pengawal untuk Naruto masih di lakukan. Tiga diantaranya menjaga pintu masuk dan dua lainnya menjaga di dalam ruang meeting. Hinata dan pengawal Nagasawa Hitomi bertugas menjaga bagian dalam ruang meeting. Terlihat semua investor serius mendengar presentasi dari Naruto yang berbicara dalam bahasa inggris.

"Perusahaan Fox group menawarkan pembangunan resort berkualitas bintang lima di salah satu tempat wisata pulau Hateruma yaitu di sekitar Kazan. Kazan merupakan tempat wiasata yaitu kawah gunung berapi. Di sekitar lokasi ini banyak sekali pemandangan yang menakjubkan, hamparan bunga berwarna kuning menambah kesan romantik di kawasan ini. Konsep yang kami usung adalah "Romantisme di puncak matahari" sasaran kami untuk pelanggan hotel ini adalah para pengantin baru yang ingin berbulan madu maka dari itu kami….".

Hinata terkesima melihat presentasi yang Naruto utarakan. Dia baru pertama kali ini melihat seorang pria begitu berkharisma dalam memaparkan pendapat yang ada dipikirannya di tambah lagi ide-ide baru yang Naruto usung untuk membangun resort berkelas bintang lima. Hinata terus memandang tanpa henti hal ini di ketahui oleh Naruto. Sekilas ia melihat Hinata, sontak Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Naruto tak peduli akan hal itu dia melanjutkan ide-ide yang masih belum ia ungkapkan.

ooOOoo

Naruto melemparkan jasnya di ranjang. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan untuknya. Semua jadwal sudah ia lakukan. Sebenarnya urusan bisnis yang ia tangani hanya satu hari saja namun dua hari sisanya ia gunakan untuk berlibur. Walaupun ia sering berkunjung di pulau Hateruma namun Naruto sama sekali tak merasa bosan. Naruto melepaskan semua bajunya, ia berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi. Tanganya memutar shower air hangat. Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup karena guyuran air dari atas. Hal ini membuat Naruto merasa lebih rileks dan fresh. Beban yang di tanggungnya hilang seketika. Usai mandi Naruto merasa begitu lapar. Bukan makanan mewah yang ia inginkan namun makanan camilan seperti _takoyaki _ yaitu makanan ringan khas Jepang. Tapi tak mungkin makanan seperti itu di sediakan di hotel. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat seseorang yang akan melakukan apapun yang ia perintahkan. Naruto memencet tombol ponselnya. Telfon Naruto pun di jawab.

"Hei, belikan aku takoyaki sekarang. Aku tunggu kau ditaman hotel. Sepuluh menit kemudian kau harus sudah datang!".

ooOOoo

Naruto tertawa kecil, dia puas sudah membuat gadis itu kebingungan. Bagi Naruto ini masih bukan apa-apa dari apa yang telah gadis itu lakukan padanya. Sambil menunggu Takoyaki datang, Naruto memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan dulu mengelilingi sekitar hotel. Naruto hanya memakan baju sederhana, kemeja santai berwarna biru denim dan celana panjang berwarna putih. Pula Hateruma memiliki kenangan tersendiri dan berharga buatnya. Kenangan bersama wanita yang dulu begitu dicintainya. Hubungan yang sudah terjalin hampir lima tahun kandas karena kepergian pujaan hatinya ke amerika untuk melanjutkan studinya. Dia rela menunggu sampai kapanpun gadis itu kembali, namun suatu saat sang gadis memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak. Awalnya Naruto tak tahu alasan gadis yang disayangi memilih berpisah dengannya. Ternyata setelah ia selidiki, gadis itu sudah punya pujaan hati lain, orang asli Amerika yang bernama Jorsh. Ia terlalu mencintainya jadi begitu sakit yang ia rasakan bahkan rasa itu menjadi benci. Kenangan-kenangan yang ia ingat tak terasa sudah membawa dia di sebuah bangku panjang taman hotel, tepat berhadapan dengan laut. Naruto menikmati angin pantai di malam hari, matanya terpejam, telinganya mendengarkan deburan ombak pantai.

"Naruto, akhirnya kita bertemu kembali. Aku dengar kau ada rapat dengan para investor asing untuk perkembangan perusahaanmu?" ucap seorang pria bersuara bass sambil tersenyum ramah.

Naruto tak mengatakan apa-apa. Pria itu bernama Uchiha Itachi, dia adalah putra dari seorang tokoh politik terkenal bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Dulu Itachi adalah teman sekolah Naruto dari kecil. Walaupun berteman di sekolah, hubungan mereka tak pernah baik. Itachi selalu melecehkan, memandang rendah Naruto bahkan terkadang dia begitu iri padanya. Kebencian Itachi semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ayah Naruto resmi menjadi presiden empat tahun lalu. Walaupun ayah Naruto dan Itachi bersahabat namun anak-anak mereka tak bisa saling berdampingan. Itachi tak sendirian dia bersama dengan seorang perempuan cantik dan seksi. Mereka terlihat mesra.

" Sedang apa kau disini? bukankah kau studi di Amerika?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Aku sudah lulus dan aku baru tiba di Jepang hari ini. Kedatanganku di pulau Hateruma adalah untuk mengadakan pesta pertunanganku dengan kekasihku. Aku akan membuat pesta termegah yang pernah ada di Jepang ini" ujar Itachi dengan kesombongannya.

Naruto memperhatikan pacar Itachi dengan seksama. Tak disangka gadis itu mengedipkan mata padanya tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi. Naruto tertawa kecil, bahkan terkesan menghina.

"Kau selalu memamerkan apa yang kau punya di depanku? apa kau tidak lelah dengan perbuatanmu yang selalu berusaha unggul dariku. Kau masih menyimpan berjuta rasa iri padaku?" tanya Naruto santai. Itachi memandang Naruto penuh arti. Pandangan itu terkesan meremehkan kehadiran pria tampan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku iri padamu? dan berusaha unggul darimu?. Bukankah kau yang selalu berusaha unggul dariku. Hei, apa yang bisa kau kalahkan dariku?. Bahkan aku dengar kau ditinggal pergi oleh Asami demi pria lain. Aku yakin kau pasti belum mendapatkan pengganti Asami, benarkan? kau ini pria yang sangat payah" ejek Itachi.

Naruto bagaikan tersambar petir mendengar pernyataan Itachi. Naruto paling tidak bisa menahan amarah jika sudah menyangkut tentang mantan kekasihnya Asami, Naruto tak mau kalah dengan Itachi untuk masalah wanita.

"Kau salah besar Itachi. Aku sudah menemukan pengganti Asami dia lebih baik dan cantik dari Asami. Apa kau sendiri lupa kalau Asami lebih memilihku daripada kau. Apa kau ingat?".

Itachi tidak percaya kalau Naruto bisa menebak pikirannya. Rasa benci dan balas dendam lebih besar daripada sebelumnya karena ucapan Naruto yang menyakitkan.

"Benarkah, kalau begitu kenalkan dia padaku dihari pertunanganku besok di Bunjee Artpia jam tujuh malam. Ingat kau harus datang"

Naruto bingung siapa wanita yang bisa di ajak kerja sama untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Dari jauh Naruto melihat sosok Hinata berjalan menuju dirinya. Penampilan Hinata malam ini terlihat lebih segar karena memakai baju biasa. Kaos putih di rangkap dengan sweater biru, celana selutut dan bando berwarna biru berpola polkadot putih menambah kesan imut dalam dirinya. Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memandang garang kearah Naruto. Dia semakin kesal melihat Naruto asyik ngobrol dengan temannya sedangkan dia harus membelikan takoyaki dimalam dingin seperti ini.

"Hei, ini makanan yang kau minta. Lain kali jangan suruh aku membeli makanan untukmu di malam seperti ini. Mengerti!" kata Hinata berapi-api

"Ini adalah wanita yang aku maksud Itachi. Aku sangat mencintainya. Benar-benar mencintainya. Dia selalu mengerti aku dan tak pernah menyakitiku" ujar Naruto dengan tampang serius

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Hinata merasa Naruto menarik tangannya. Tubuhnya dengan Naruto begitu dekat tak ada pemisah diantara mereka. Tangan kanan Naruto dengan terampil merangkul pinggangya. Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah bibir Naruto sudah menyentuh bibir Hinata. Mata Hinata terbelalak lebar. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Naruto akan melakukan hal ini padanya. Tak lama Naruto pun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kalau kau menganggap aku tidak mempunyai gadis lain selain Asami kau salah. ini dia gadisku. Bagaimana dia lebih cantik dari gadismu bukan?. Nona, terima kasih atas kedipan mata yang kau berikan padaku, Lebih baik kau menjaga dan berpenampilan lebih sempurna lagi di mata kekasihmu Itachi. Ayo kita pergi Hinata-chan. Sudah malam, cuaca semakin dingin. Aku tidak mau kau sakit".

Kening Hinata berkerut. Dia semakin bingung dengan tingkah Naruto. Wanita yang di maksud? Dia benar-benar mencintainya?. Apa itu semuanya?. Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti. Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu kehadiran kalian berdua dihari pertunanganku besok malam".

Hinata melihat Naruto. Ekspresi dia tegang bahkan terkesan marah. Dia terus memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata dan tak tahu kemana Naruto membawanya pergi. Hinata benar-benar tidak terima dengan perlakuan Naruto yang semena-mena terhadapnya. Apa lagi Naruto sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Lepaskan aku! Hei Lepaskan aku!" bentak Hinata.

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Mereka berdua berhenti diantara pohon sakura putih yang bermekaran. Indahnya bunga sakura yang mengitari mereka tak seindah hubungan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti itu? Kenapa kau menciumku? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!. Jangan karena aku takut dengan ancamanmu maka kau memperlakukan aku seenaknya. Aku tidak tahu dengan masalah kalian berdua tapi tolong jangan libatkan aku dengan kisah cintamu".

"Jadilah pacarku" ucap Naruto enteng.

" Apa?"Hinata semakin bingung.

" Mulai sekarang berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku" jawab Naruto.

"Kau pikir kau ini siapa. Aku tidak akan mau menuruti perintahmu. Kalau kau mau menjebloskanku ke penjara silahkan. Itu lebih baik daripada aku harus bersama orang sombong dan keras kepala sepertimu. Aku akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diriku besok. Jangan bawa aku dalam masalahmu". Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Dia sudah tidak mau lagi berhadapn dengan orang seperti Naruto selama hidupnya.

"Aku mohon bantulah aku, sekali ini Hinata-chan".

Naruto pasang tampang melas dan puppy eyes. Hinata menggerutu sebal karena ia melihat ketampanan Naruto yang maha dahsyat. Hatinya meleleh, ia tak bisa lagi menolak keinginan pria tampan ini.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya untuk hari ini!" ucap Hinata.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG JADIIN FF INI SEBAGAI FAVORITE KALIAN. TERIMA KASIH JUGA BUAT KALIAN YANG MENYEMPATKAN DIRI UNTUK REVIEW DAN FOLLOW FF INI. AKU NGGAK NYANGKA FF GAJE DAN ALURNYA BERANTAKAN INI MENDAPATKAN APRESIASI YANG BAGUS DARI WARGA FNI ^.^**

I LOVE U ALL


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE IN BLUE HOUSE / CHAP 4**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Action (mungkin)**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T  
WARNING **

**TYPO, OOC BANGET, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL **

**.**

**.**

Di kamar Hinata, terlihat Haruno Sakura sedang bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke Tokyo namun hal ini tidak berlaku untuk Hinata. Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah mengatakan kepada para pengawal untuk kembali ke Tokyo namun khusus Hinata tidak. Alasannya karena sekarang Naruto ingin berlibur jadi satu pengawal untuk menjaganya itu sudah cukup dan Naruto memilih Hinata. Tentunya itu semua hanya alasan Naruto agar para pengawal yang lain tidak tahu akan rencananya dengan Hinata. Di depan cermin kamar, berdiri seorang gadis berwajah kusut sambil memegangi bibirnya. Otaknya selalu memutar kejadian tadi malam. Sampai pagi ini sentuhan bibir Naruto terasa jelas di bibirnya.

"Asshhh, Hinata-chan kau benar-benar beruntung sekali bisa berduaan di pulau Hateruma dengan Naruto-sama. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua? dari awal dia sudah memilihmu, sekarang dia memilihmu lagi untuk mengawalnya di pulau yang romantis seperti ini. Apa jangan-jangan kau pacaran dengannya?" ucap Sakura. Namun Hinata mengabaikannya bahkan terkesan melamun. "Hei, Hinata!" teriak Sakura.

"Ah iya_?_ Sakura-chan aku tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan dengannya. Dia itu bangsawan sedangkan aku hanya rakyat biasa. Kau ini jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia selalu memilihku untuk mengawalnya".

"Baiklah semuanya sudah siap. Aku berangkat dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Hinata. Awas jangan macam-macam dengan pangeranku jumpa". Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Perlahan tubuh Sakura mengecil karena langkahnya yang semakin jauh.

"Salam buat yang lainnya".

Bayangan Sakura menghilang. Perlahan ia menutup pintu kamar. Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya, matanya memandang langit-langit kamar. Lagi-lagi ia terbayang kejadian tadi malam. Pikirannya tak lepas dari Naruto. Hidung mancungnya, bibir merahnya yang seksi serta mata birunya yang mempesona terlihat jelas didepan matanya. Wajahnya begitu sempurna dibawah sinar bulan. Ponsel Hinata berbunyi membuyarkan lamunannya. Tertera nama Naruto di layar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi—apa? sekarang—iya, aku mengerti". Hinata menutup ponselnya. " Dasar pria menyebalkan berkepala batu" gerutunya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian. Naruto sudah menunggu Hinata di depan pintu penginapan. Mukanya memerah karena menahan amarah. Hal yang paling dibenci Naruto adalah menunggu. Belum pernah dia menunggu selama ini. Dari luar Naruto melihat Hinata belari menuju mobil yang di kendarainya.

"Dari mana saja kau? Apa kau tahu aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari setengah jam?" ucapnya penuh amarah.

"Maaf, Lagipula kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya. Seharusnya kau memberitahuku terlebih dahulu agar aku bisa mempersiapkan semuanya. Lalu sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata

"Ke tempat perbelanjaan. Aku tidak mau pacarku terlihat jelek dan tak berkelas. Hari ini aku yang menenentukan semua penampilanmu, mulai dari pakaian sampai gaya rambut jadi kau jangan mengeluh atau protes".

"Iya aku mengerti" ucap Hinata pasrah.

ooOOoo

Di pusat perbelanjaan ternama dan merupakan brand terkenal di sebuah butik. Hinata mencoba semua baju yang ada. Lebih dari sepuluh gaun pesta yang udah ia coba namun di mata Naruto tak ada yang cocok untuk Hinata. Hinata mulai putus asa, jika gaun yang terakhir tidak cocok lagi untuknya, Hinata akan memilih sendiri gaun untuk dirinya sendiri tak peduli Naruto setuju atau tidak. Gaun terakhir yang ia pakai adalah gaun pesta dengan panjang di atas lutut, berwarna merah hati dan hanya sisi kanan yang berlengan. Gaun itu terlihat begitu anggun saat Hinata memakainya. Di padu padankan dengan dompet berwarna keperakan menambah kesan mewah. Naruto terkesima melihat penampilan Hinata yang berbeda. Bahkan dengan gaun itu Naruto mengakui kalau Hinata begitu cantik.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? jangan bilang kalau gaun ini tidak cocok lagi untuku" ujar Hinata dengan wajah cemberut. Naruto hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Okey, aku ambil gaun beserta tasnya" ucap Naruto enteng. "Sekarang kita beli sepatu setelah itu kita langsung ke salon".

ooOOoo

Hinata tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Dia keluar dari butik langsung mengenakan gaun yang baru dibeli oleh Naruto. Dia ikut aja kemana Naruto akan membawanya. Diam adalah senjata ampuh untuk membuat semuanya cepat selesai daripada dia berkomentar malah adanya adu mulut dan menghambat semuanya. Proses memilih sepatu tidak selama saat memilih gaun karena sepatu hanya menyesuaikan dengan gaunnya. Hari semakin siang tak terasa semua kebutuhan Hinata untuk pestaa sudah terpenuhi. Masih ada sisa waktu lima jam lagi menuju pesta. Hinata ingin sekali menggunakan sisa waktu ini untuk berkeliling pulau Hateruma khususnya tempat wiasata kawah gunung merapi yang sering di sebut dengan _Kazan _atau Puncak Matahari Terbit. Tempat ini adalah tempat favorit Hinata di pulau Hateruma karena menurutnya tempat ini begitu , walaupun dia belum pernah kesana namun saat tahu tempat wisata ini dari presentasi Naruto, Hinata begitu ingin mengunjunginya. Di dalam mobil suasana begitu canggung, sehingga membuat Hinata sedikit takut untuk mengatakan keinginannya apa lagi kalau dia mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin malam.

"Ehm Naruto-kun, masih lima jam lagi pesta baru akan di mulai. Apa kau mau mengantarku ke _Kazan_. Saat aku melihat presentasimu, ternyata pemandangan disana begitu indah. Aku jadi ingin sekali mengunjunginya. Lagipula tempat itu tidak jauh dari sini kan. Bagaimana apa kau mau?".

"Aku sekarang tidak berminat untuk pergi kemanapun" jawab Naruto ketus dan terus berkonsetrasi menyetir.

"Oh jadi begitu" ucap Hinata singkat.

Wajah Hinata yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi raut wajah yang muram dan sedih. Hinata tak mengatakan apapun dia hanya menghela nafas sebagai tanda kecewa. Naruto melihat kearah Hinata sejenak, ada rasa kasihan di dalam hatinya. Lima jam itu waktu yang lama lagipula semua pekerjaan dia Hateruma sudah berjalan lancar dan selesai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi kesana".

"Benarkah? Yeee _Kazan _akhirnya aku mengunjungimu".

"Ccchhhhh, kau ini kekanak-kanakan sekali" ejek Naruto. Namun senyum manis merekah di bibirnya melihat tingkah Hinata yang lucu.

ooOOoo

Tak terasa tiga puluh menit mereka berdua menempuh perjalanan. Sampailah mereka di _Kazan _atau Puncak Matahari Terbit. Terdapat sebuah kawah gunung merapi yang memiliki luas Sembilan puluh Sembilan ribu persegi dan tinggi seratus delapan dua meter di kawasan wisata ini. Di tebing-tebing dekat kawah tersebut terdapat sebuah rumah dan anak tangga untuk mempermudah pengunjung berjalan. Rumah itu terletak tepat dipinggi lautan luas nan biru. Tak jauh dari rumah tersebut terdapat hamparan luas bunga berwarna kuning. Naruto dan Hinata turun dari mobil. Bibir Hinata tak bisa berhenti berbicara dan memuja-muja tempat ini. Dia benar-benar takjub dengan salah satu lukisan indah Tuhan yang maha kuasa dan segalanya.

"Wuaa, pemandangan disini begitu menakjubkan. Lebih menakjubkan dari yang ada di presentasimu Naruto-kun. Aku baru pertama kali melihat tempat yang begitu indah seperti ini seumur hidupku" ucapnya senang. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Hinata berlari menuju hamparan bunga kuning. Dia merentangkan tangan dan memejamkan mata untuk menikmati semuanya. Telinganya mendengar berbagai suara mulai dari deburan ombak serta kicauan burung yang merdu. Di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga kuning ada sebuah jalan setapak yang membawa para pengunjung menuju pantai. Naruto mengambil kamera yang ada di mobilnya. Dia berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata sambil memotret pemandangan sekitar. Semua sudut yang ada di _Kazan _Naruto abadikan. Dari jarak sekitar dua meter Naruto melihat Hinata sudah berada di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga. Hinata membungkuk, tangannya meraih salah satu bunga kuning itu lalu menghirupnya. Di mata Naruto, saat itu Hinata terlihat sangat mempesona, kulitnya yang putih, rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang berwarna keunguan serta gaun merah hati yang ia gunakan membuat Hinata begitu cantik di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga. Naruto memotret Hinata, entah apa yang ia lakukan namun hatinya begitu ingin mengabadikan moment ini. Setiap gerakan yang Hinata lakukan merupakan obyek untuk Naruto. Sejenak Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya. Matanya sekarang lebih terfokus pada Hinata yang asyik bermain dengan bunga-bunga yang ada di sekitarnya. Perasaan aneh dan tak menentu yang Naruto rasakan sekarang ketika ia memandang Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau diam saja. Kemarilah hehe" ajak Hinata. Suara Hinata menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja" ucapnya. Naruto berjalan menjauh dari Hinata. Dia ingin sekali mengabadikan keadaan sekitar pantai. Walaupun dia sering berkunjung ke daerah ini namun Naruto tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk memotret karena dia selalu bersama dengan rekan bisnisnya.

"Hei Naruto-kun_, _kau mau kemana?"

Hinata berlari membuntuti Naruto. Sampailah mereka di tepi laut. Naruto duduk santai di rumput yang hijau. Tangannya tak henti untuk memainkan kameranya.

"Wow, disini pemandangan lebih indah. Aku bisa merasakan bau khas pantainya" ujar Hinata namun Naruto tak menanggapi perkataanya.

Naruto lebih fokus untuk mengambil gambar keindahan pantai daripada menanggapi pembicaraan yang tak penting. Hinata terdiam melihat Naruto. Dia melihat Naruto dari atas dari bawah. Hinata mengakui kalau Naruto hari ini terlihat lebih tampan. Saat ia memotret kharisma dalam diri Naruto keluar. Hinata teringat kembali kejadian kemarin malam antara dirinya dan pria yang ada di depannya. Setiap dia mengingat hal itu, jantungnya berdetak tak menentu. Hinata masih bisa merasakan lembut dan basahnya bibir merah Naruto. Hinata tahu kalau yang Naruto lakukan hanya untuk membuat temannya cemburu akan dirinya dan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa pria tampan yang bersamamu tadi malam? kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu didepannya? Lalu siapa itu Asami?"

"Apa kau begitu ingin tahu siapa dia?" tanya Naruto. Hinata pun mengangguk. "Pria tampan? ahh, seleramu rendah sekali. Dia bernama Uchiha Itachi, dari dulu dia adalah teman sekolahku namun dia tak pernah berbuat baik padaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia selalu iri padaku, mengejekku bahkan membenciku. Dulu kita saling bersaing satu sama lain, maka dari itu aku melibatkanmu dalam permainanku karena aku tak ingin kalah darinya. Maaf. Untuk yang satunya lagi namanya Asami, dia adalah mantan kekasihku. Dia putri dari mentri pertahanan dan keamanan negara. Tentu saja kau tidak asing dengannya karena media sering memberitakan dirinya yang menjadis alah satu lulusan terbaik di Harvard university, Amerika".

"Ahh, gadis itu. Aku ingat sekarang. Dia gadis yang sering muncul di televisi kan? Lalu kenapa hubungan kalian bisa berakhir?"

"Dia mengkhianatiku. Lima tahun lamanya kami menjalin hubungan. Walaupun kami jauh tapi hubungan itu masih berjalan baik dan sebagaimana mestinya. Hampir empat tahun kami menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Tapi masalah mulai timbul di tahun kelima hubungan kami. Ada yang berbeda dengannya, dia sudah mulai tak peduli padaku, tak perhatian lagi padaku, dan ketika aku berencana untuk mengunjunginya di Amerika dia melarangku. Sampai pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk memutuskan hubungan ini. Awalnya dia beralasan sudah tidak bisa berhubungan jarak jauh lagi, dia ingin berkonsentrasi dengan kuliahnya. Aku menerimanya keputusan itu karena untuk kebaikannya. Tapi setelah aku selidiki lebih jauh, ternyata dia sudah punya laki-laki lain. Sakit sekali" raut wajah Naruto tampak sedih.

"Jadi kronologinya seperti itu. Pasti itu rasanya sakit sekali. Aku belum pernah merasakan cinta bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih belum pernah punya kekasih". Ungkap Hinata.

"Benarkah? Lalu yang tadi malam, apa itu ciuman pertamamu?"

" Iya itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Kau itu telah mencurinya hehehe".

"_Gomen,_ aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berbuat seperti itu".

"Sudahlah. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Setelah aku tahu ceritamu, aku jadi ingin membantumu sepenuhnya hehe".

Hinata tersenyum lebar. Angin laut membuat rambutnya tak karuan dan kusut. Naruto melihat ada sebuah kelopak bunga kuning yang menempel di sisi kanan rambut Hinata. Dia langsung mengambilnya, hal ini membuat Hinata tertegun. Mata mereka beradu saling memandang antara satu dengan yang lain. Kecapatan denyut jantung Hinata tak normal. Dia tahu perasaan ini adalah perasaan cinta. Cinta lima detik ternyata hal itu memang benar-benar terjadi padanya. Hinata melihat dengan jelas kalau Naruto semakin lama semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia diam saja. Suasana romantis seperti ini pasti akan membuat orang yang datang berdua antara laki-laki dan perempuan terjerumus dalam keadaan yang sama. Walaupun mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih.

"Naruto-kun pemandangan disana juga bagus. Aku ingin kesana" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Naruto sadar akan hal yang ingin ia lakukan pada gadis yang ada didekatnya.

Hinata berdiri dan berlari dengan pipi yang merona merah karena malu. Naruto sendiri juga bingung dengan perbuatannya. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Hasshhh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini" gumamnya.

ooOOoo

Naruto duduk diam di ruang tunggu salon. Dia menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca koran ataupun majalah yang ada di depannya untuk melepaskan rasa bosan yang melanda dirinya. Menunggu adalah hal yang paling Naruto benci namun demi citra dan harga dirinya di depan musuh bebuyutannya Uchiha Itachi, dia rela menunggu Hinata di rias oleh peñata rias yang handal agar bisa merubah penampilan Hinata yang biasa menjadi anggun dan mempesona. Sepuluh menit kemudian, make over Hinata pun selesai. Dengan langkah ragu ia berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Semuanya sudah selesai. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang". Ucap Hinata.

Suara Hinata yang tiba-tiba membuat Naruto terkejut, tapi penampilan Hinata lebih mengejutkan. Dress dengan satu lengan, panjang sepuluh senti diatas lutut berwarna merah hati, rambut panjang bergelombang dengan mahkota kecil diatas kepalanya serta sepatu kaca dan tas silver menyala yang ia bawa membuat Hinata tampak istimewa, apalagi make up natural cocok untuk dirinya. Hinata bak bidadari yang turun dari langit. Naruto yang memiliki selera yang tinggi terhadap wanita. Dia mengakui kalau Hinata memang terlihat lebih cantik daripada biasanya. Hinata sedikit risih dengan cara Naruto memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu. apa aku terlihat begitu aneh malam ini?"

"Bukan begitu, kau tampak beda daripada biasanya. Ayo pergi".

Hari sudah gelap, jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Suasana di tempat wisata yaitu Bunjee Artpia penuh dengan kerlap-kerlip cahaya lampu warna-warni menambah suasana romantis di malam hari. Bunjee Artpia adalah taman yang memamerkan berbagai jenis bunga dan pohon di dalam pot. Tumbuhan di taman ini hampir sebagian besar diubah menjadi bonsai. Kabarnya lebih dari seribu tanaman yang di tanam disana bahkan tujuh ratus jenis tumbuhan di datangkan dari luar negeri. Diantara pohon-pohon terdapat lampion-lampion berbentuk hati yang bergelantungan. Semua meja, kursi sudah tertata rapi di lokasi utama dari Bunjee Artpia. Sebuah panggung sederhana menambah suasana meriah di pesta petang ini. Sebagian besar tamu undangan sudah datang. Tamu yang diundang bukanlah tamu sembarangan namun tamu dari kalangan bangsawan dan anak dari orang-orang pejabat tinggi negara yang diundang. Tiba-tiba pandangan semua tamu tertuju pada pintu masuk. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik berjalan anggun dan bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pria tampan. Keduanya tampak sempurna diantara para tamu undangan. Kedatangan mereka berdua menjadi bahan pembicaraan semua tamu.

"Siapa dia? Cantik sekali, kekasihnya juga begitu tampan mereka benar-benar serasi" gumam seorang gadis bertubuh subur kepada temannya.

"Iya kau benar. Mereka benar-benar sempurna. Tapi bukankah itu Namikaze Naruto putra dari presiden kita?".

Itachi yang tak jauh dari kedua gadis itu begitu penasaran dengan apa yang mereka perbincangkan. Dia sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Naruto datang bersama seorang gadis cantik dan mempesona. Itachi memiliki sikap yang sama dengan Naruto, sangat tinggi dalam menilai tampilan fisik seseorang. Dia mengakui kalau gadis yang Naruto ajak kepesta lebih cantik daripada Asami".

"Selamat datang Naruto_. _Kekasihmu hari ini terlihat sangat cantik". Ucap Itachi dengan mimik wajah yang tak mengenakan kepada Naruto. "Acara sebentar lagi dimulai, silahkan masuk bersama para undangan lain aka nada kejutan untukmu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Itachi menyingkir. Naruto bingung dengan kata kejutan yang diucapkan Itachi. Mendadak perasaannya dirundung rasa gelisah yang luar biasa. Lebih dalam lagi Hinata dan Naruto masuk, tak disangka banyak sekali wartawan yang meliput pesta Itachi. Hal ini sangat dimaklumi karena Itachi sangat terkenal di Jepang. Sontak pemandangan ini mengharuskan Naruto untuk melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Hinata. Para wartawan tahu kalau Naruto adalah putra presiden. Hinata pun sama, dia begitu ketakutan kalau para wartawan itu salah paham dan membuat gossip yang tidak-tidak. Dari jauh terlihat seorang pembawa acara naik keatas panggung.

"Para undangan sekalian. Acara akan segera kami mulai, sebenarnya pesta ini bukan pesta biasa namun ini adalah sebuah pesta yang sangat luar biasa. Kalian pasti tak menyangka tamu yang akan hadir di malam hari ini. Tamu ini adalah tamu agung, semua orang Jepang mengenali beliau. Kita beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk presiden kita tuan Namikaze Minato"

Semua orang tertegun kemudian mereka menyambutnya dengan tepukan tangan yang meriah. Presiden Minato tersenyum ramah kepada semua undangan. Naruto dan Hinata berpandangan, mata mereka seolah mengatakan satu sama lain kalau mereka tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Tapi Naruto sudah tahu arah dari acara ini, dia sudah merasakan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Presiden Minato memang murah senyum kepada semua kalangan masyarakat dan yang lebih mengejutkan, beliau tersenyum kearah Hinata dengan sedikit menganggukan kepalanya. Hinata membalasnya dengan ragu, Dia berpikir kenapa perilaku presiden Minato begitu padanya. Apa beliau tahu kalau dirnya adalah pengawal blue house?

"Baiklah tamu selanjutnya adalah Ayah dari tuan Uchiha Itachi yang lebih kita kenal sebagai menteri pendidikan negara Uchiha Fugaku". Semua undangan lagi-lagi bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. "Baiklah untuk yang terakhir saya persilahkan nona Yumiko dan Uchiha Itachi untuk naik keatas panggung"

Dengan perasaan bahagia dan bebunga-bunga Itachi dan kekasihnya Yumiko berjalan beriringan menuju panggung. Penampilan mereka berdua benar-benar sempurna. Mereka bak seorang raja dan ratu yang berdiri didepan para rakyatnya. Itachi menatap Naruto penuh kemenangan namun Naruto hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan senyuman tipis.

"Baiklah semuanya sudah berkumpul disini. Untuk itu saya persilahkan sang pembawa cincin naik keatas panggung" ucap sang MC. Tiba-tiba Itachi membisikan sesuatu kepada pembawa acara. Entah apa yang dia bisikan namun hal itu membuat ekspresi pembawa acara itu sedikit terkejut. Itachi mengambil microfon dari tangan sang pembawa acara.

"Sebelum saya mulai acara inti dari rentetan upacara pertunangan ini. Saya ingin mengajak sahabat saya Namikaze Naruto putra dari presiden Namikaze Naruto bersama kekasihnya untuk mendampingi saya diatas panggung"

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE IN BLUE HOUSE / CHAP 5  
**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Action (mungkin)**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T  
WARNING **

**TYPO, OOC BANGET, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua tamu undangan bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Sorakan demi sorakan keluar dari mulut mereka. Seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar dua belas tahun tiba-tiba berjalan keatas panggung dengan membawa sebuah kotak hitam beralaskan bantal merah. Gadis itu bak seorang putri dengan balutan gaun putih dan mahkota kecil di atas kepalanya. Pernyataan Itachi membuat Naruto dan Hinata bingung, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tak hanya mereka berdua yang kaget dengan apa yang terjadi namun ayah Naruto presiden Namikaze Minato juga terkejut dengan hal ini. Hinata sangat ketakutan, dia takut kalau hal ini akan membuat dirinya menjadi bahan gunjingan publik atau bahkan dia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya sebagai pengawal Blue House. Hinata tiba-tiba merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto.

"Hei Naruto-kun, apa yang akan kau lakukan?," tanyanya namun Naruto tak menghiraukan dirinya. Dia terus menggandeng Hinata sampai ke atas panggung.

Para wartawan semakin semangat memotret mereka berdua. Hinata yakin, ini akan menjadi berita utama baik dimedia cetak maupun elektronik. Sekilas Hinata melihat kea rah ayah Naruto. Raut wajahnya tampak datar seolah semua baik-baik saja bagi beliau atau mungkin datarnya ekspresi beliau merupakan cara untuk menahan amarah yang bergejolak dihatinya. Hinata tak tahu yang jelas tamatlah sudah semuanya. Kali ini dia akan benar-benar kehilangan pekerjaanya. Batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Baiklah, pembawa cincin pertunangannya sudah di atas panggung. Sebelum dilakukannya tukar cincin alangkah baiknya jika kita mempersilahkan tuan Namikaze Minato sebagai saksi disini mengungkapkan perasaannya tentang hari pertungan putra dari sahabatnya," ucap MC penuh semangat.

Ayah Naruto yang tak lain adalah presiden Jepang, Namikaze Minato naik ke atas mimbar dan mulai mengungkapkan perihal pertunangan ini.

"Selamat malam semuanya. Disini saya berbicara kepada anda semua sebagai seorang sahabat dari tuan Uchiha Fugaku bukan sebagai pemimpin negara". Para undangan tertawa dengan pernyataan beliau. "Saya merasa terhormat bisa diundang dan dijadikan saksi diacara pertunangan putra tuan Uchiha Fugaku sekaligus sahabat saya. Tak banyak kata yang saya ucapkan. Saya berharap semoga acara ini akan berjalan lancar. Arigatou"

Ayah Naruto turun dan berdiri di sebelah putra sahabatnya dengan raut wajah yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya, beliau tersenyum didepan khalayak ramai namun hal itu membuat tanda tanya besar bagi putranya. Naruto berpikir akankah ayahnya kecewa, marah, atau biasa saja dengan apa yang terjadi. Itachi benar-benar keterlaluan terhadap dirinya. Ini bukan sekedar persaingan biasa namun ini sudah menyangkut reputasi ayahnya dan keluarganya dimuka publik. Naruto berniat untuk membalasnya kelak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita langsung saja pada inti acara yaitu pertukaran cicin antara dua pasangan, tuan Uchiha Itachi silahkan."

Itachi mengambil salah satu cincin berukuran kecil. Dengan hati-hati ia mulai memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manis tangan kiri. Kebahagiaan tergambar jelas diwajah gadis cantik yang tepat di depannya. Sekarang giliran Yumiko yang memasangkan di jari manis Itachi. Sorak sorai para tamu undangan terus bergemuruh. Prosesi berikutnya, Itachi dan Yumiko diharuskan untuk memotong kue lalu diberikan kepada orang tua mereka masing-masing, tak lupa Itachi juga memberikan potongan kue kepada Hinata dan Naruto.

"Waw, hari ini benar-benar terlihat sangat romantis. Sebelum para undangan makan malam dan melanjutkan dengan pesta dansa, aku ingin bertanya kepada kedua pasangan ini. Yumiko-chan, bagaimana perasaanmu?," ucap MC acara.

"Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia hari ini. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lagi kecuali moment ini selama hidupku. Doakan saja hubungan kami semoga sampai ke jenjang pernikahan," kata Yumiko dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

"Itachi-kun, bagaimana denganmu?."

"Tentu saja aku bahagia hari ini," ucap Itachi singkat dengan senyum sumringah.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya MC sekali lagi, Itachi pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita lanjutkan keacara selanjutnya. Untuk para undangan nikmati makan malam serta berdansalah sepuasnya. Tentunya pembukaan acara dansa di mulai oleh kedua pasangan malam ini bukan? ".

"Iya," teriak semua undangan.

Semua orang diatas panggung turun dan berbaur dengan semua undangan kecuali ayah Naruto dan ayah Itachi. Hinata benar-benar pusing, pikirannya kalut. Dia takut akibat yang akan diterima olehnya nanti. Dia hanya bisa pasrah kelak dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti dihidupnya. Dia siap jika harus dipecat. Naruto melihat Hinata yang tampak sedih. Hatinya tergerak untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja percayalah padaku. Ayah tidak akan marah padamu HyugaHinata. Dia juga tidak mungkin memecatmu hanya karena ini."

"Bagaimana kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?," tanya Hinata heran.

"Karena aku adalah sebagian dari jiwamu," ucap Naruto spontan namun lirih.

"Apa?."

ooOOoo

Belum sempat Hinata mendapat penjelasan dari Naruto atas ucapannya. Dua orang pria tampan sudah menghampiri Naruto. Dari penampilan mereka sudah terlihat sosok pria keturunan pejabat dan bangsawan. Mereka adalah teman Naruto waktu masih sekolah menengah atas. Pria tinggi berjas hitam putih dengan rambut cepaknya bernama Watanabe Daichi sedangkan pria berjas silver dengan rambut agak panjang bernama Hashimoto Hiro.

"Naruto bagaimana kabarmu?,"tanya Hiro

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku begitu baik hehe," jawab Naruto.

"Naruto, pacarmu benar-benar cantik. Nona kalau kau sudah bosan dengan Naruto datanglah padaku aku akan lebih membahagiakanmu hehe." Daichi mulai meluncurkan jurus-jurus rayuan mautnya.

" Hei, jangan macam-macam kau. Dia hanyalah miliku," sahut Naruto.

"Ahahah aku tahu. Sekarang bergabunglah dengan kami. Tenang, kekasihmu tidak akan diculik oleh orang,"

Naruto tak menjawab dia hanya menatp Hinata sejenak, seolah dia meminta persetujuan Hinata apakah diijinkan olehnya atau tidak.

"Pergilah, tidak apa-apa jika aku sendirian,"

"Baik kalau begitu. Aku pergi," pamit Naruto

Naruto pun pergi bersama teman-temannya. Hinata menghabiskan saat-saat pesta sendirian. Dia lebih memilih makan-makanan enak yang sudah terhidang di meja daripada harus melihat pesta dansa. Tiba-tiba seorang pria berjas mendatanginya.

"Apa anda nona Hyuga Hinata?," tanya seseorang ramah.

"Ehh? Iya benar, ada apa anda mencariku?."

"Tuan presiden ingin berbicara dengan anda."

"Apa? Presiden?."

ooOOOoo

Di sebuah ruangan khusus tempat makan malam presiden. Hinata duduk diam, dia merasa canggung dengan situasi seperti ini. Dia sendiri juga tidak menyangka bisa satu meja makan malam dengan pak presiden. Hinata tahu beliau akan membicarakan kejadian malam ini mengenai hubungannya dengan putranya, dan setelah itu beliau akan memecatnya. Hinata yakin hal itulah yang akan terjadi padanya. Laki-laki paruh baya itu tersenyum ramah pada Hinata. Ruangan ini didesain seperti rumah tradisonal Jepang, disisi kanan Hinata terdapat pintu kaca bergaya tradisional. Jadi dari dalam bisa melihat pemandangan indah diluar. Hinata terus menunduk karena ia begitu malu, sesekali ia melirik orang tua yang ada di depannya.

"Jangan tundukan kepalamu. Lihatlah aku," perintah ayah Naruto. Perlahan Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya dan mulai memandang beliau sambil tersenyum. "Aku sungguh senang kepala departemen keamanan meloloskan anda untuk bekerja menjadi pengawal presiden diBlue House. Aku jadi teringat awal kita bertemu dulu. Anda adalah gadis yang ceria, jujur serta lucu, membuat orang di sekitar anda merasakan kebahagiaan yang anda punya," ucap ayah Naruto panjang lebar.

"Awal kita bertemu dulu? Maaf saya bertanya seperti ini tapi kapan anda bertemu dengan saya? karena aku merasa tak pernah bertemu dengan pak presiden sebelumnya," tanya Hinata polos. Dia memang merasa tak pernah bertemu dengan orang nomer satu di Jepang ini.

"Ahahahahahha," suara tawa presiden memecah keheningan didalam ruangan "Jadi anda tidak tahu kalau itu adalah saya? iya tentu saja karena pada saat itu saya memakai topi. Apa anda ingat seorang pria tua sedang asyik memancing di danau. Dengan jaket putih serta topi coklat."

Hinata kembali memutar kejadian-kejadian yang sudah ia lewati. Iya, dia sudah mulai ingat. Pada saat hari pertama dia mengikuti test masuk menjadi pengawal blue house, Hinata bertemu dengan pria paruh baya yang asyik memancing. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau itu beliau apalagi pada saat itu Hinata melakukan hal yang konyol. Itu sungguh memalukan.

"Astaga, jadi paman itu adalah anda ?," tanya Hinata. Ayah Naruto mengangguk. Hinata benar-benar malu, andai saja wajahnya bisa dilepas dan disembunyikan. "Maafkan saya jika ada sikap saya yang kurang sopan pada saat itu." Hinata berdiri dan membungkuk beberapa kali

"Aduh kau ini. Tidak ada sikapmu yang kurang sopan malah saya merasa terhibur denganmu. Saya senang kepala departemen menugaskanmu untuk menjadi pengawal putraku. Siapa tahu saja dengan adanya kau sifat keras kepala dan kakunya hilang. Tolong jaga Naruto dengan baik, raut wajahnya setelah bertemu denganmu lebih terlihat cerah."

"Tentu saya akan menjaga dia dengan baik karena itu sudah tugas saya."

"Aku mengajak anda makan malam karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu,"ucap ayah Naruto penuh keseriusan. Hinata sudah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan.

"Pak presiden, maafkan saya. Saya tahu apa yang akan anda bicarakan. Saya mau menjelaskan kalau saya tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan putra anda. Saya hanya membantunya berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya, dia berbuat seperti itu karena Itachi selalu mengejeknya . Saya mohon jangan pecat saya," ujar Hinata memelas. Ayah Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Hinata. Tiba-tiba ledakan tawa datang dari beliau.

"Ahahahaha kau benar-benar lucu. Aku tidak menghiraukan hal semacam itu, biarlah Naruto yang menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, aku juga tidak akan memecatmu nona. Aku tahu kalau Itachi itu begitu iri dengan Naruto dari dulu," ucap ayah Naruto dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Benarkah anda tidak marah padaku? Arigatiu Gozaimasu," ucap Hinata. Ayah Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Aku ingin menceritakan kisah ayahmu denganku padamu. Hyuga Hiashi, ayahmu dulu adalah sahabat baiku sebelum aku menjadi presiden. Aku sangat menyayanginya seperti keluarga sendiri. Hal terberat yang aku alami bersama ayahmu ketika aku tahu dia adalah pengawalku. Pekerjaan menjadi pengawal presiden begitu berbahaya, nyawa mereka seolah tak berharga dikalangan kami. Pernah suatu saat dia mencoba melindungiku dari serangan teroris diawal karirku menjadi pesiden. Dia terluka parah di bagian dada kananya, aku merasa benar-benar berdosa telah membuatnya terluka demi melindungiku. Ayahmu benar-benar orang yang baik. Banyak persamaan antara kau dan ayahmu, aku merinduukannya maka dari itu aku memanggilmu," ucap ayah Naruto panjang lebar.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersipu malu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau ayahnya adalah sahabat presiden Namikaze Minato sewaktu kecil. Tak pernah sekalipun ayahnya menceritaka hal ini baik pada dirinya bahkan ibunya. Dia bangga ada orang yang mengatakan padanya bahwa dirinya mirip ayahnya. Apalagi yang mengatakan hal semacam itu adalah orang nomer satu di Jepang.

"Walapun ayah terlihat gagah tapi dia sangat takut dengan kecoak hehe."

"Ahahaha, benarkah?. Silahkan minum tehnya jangan lupa makan yang banyak biar sehat dan tidak lemas kalau bekerja".

Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Presiden. Sedikit demi sedikit Hinata menyeruput teh. Matanya beralih memandang pria tua didepannya. Ada sebuah titik sinar hijau dipinggiran kepala ayah Naruto. Hinata merasa aneh dengan pemandangan ini. Secara perlahan mata Hinata menelusuri dimana asal sumber sinar itu. Dari jauh terlihat sosok pria dengan mengenakan masker hitam tanpa ragu menodongkan senjata siap untuk menembak. Sontak hal ini membuat Hinata terkejut dan takut.

" AWAS," teriaknya.

Hinata dengan sigap berlari dan mendorong ayah sang presiden kebelakang. Pyaarrr! terdengar bunyi pecahan guci karena terkena tembakan. Pekikan teriakan para tamu undangan membuat suasana malam ini sangat mencekam. Semua tamu berhamburan lari untuk menyelamatkan diri. Detik berikutnya seluruh pengawal presiden bergerak masuk dan membentuk formasi tertentu untuk melindungi beliau sedangkan pengawal lainnya mengejar si pelaku penembakan. Hanya ada satu pengawal yang menenangkan ayah Naruto dari kepanikan dan keterkejutan.

"Apa itu tadi?," tanya ayah Naruto dengan nada gemetar.

"Pak presiden, segeralah keluar dari sini. Tempat ini sudah tidak aman untuk anda," ucap Hinata penuh rasa khawatir.

"Naruto, putraku Naruto."

"Tenanglah pak, saya akan mencari Naruto sekarang. Senpai, lindungilah beliau."

Hinata langsung bergerak dan berlari secepat mungkin untuk mencari Naruto. Dia tak melihat satu pun orang yang ada di lokasi pesta. Hinata begitu takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto. Dia tak membayangkan kalau tiba-tiba ia melihat Naruto tergeletak dan tak bernyawa lagi.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun. Kau dimana?," teriak Hinata sekencang-kencangnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari teriakan-teriakannya. Perasaan Hinata semakin gundah dan khawatir. Bagaimana kalau Naruto disandera? bagaimana kalau Naruto dibunuh? itu yang ada didalam benaknya. Hinata berlari kesana kemari tak tahu arah. Hinata berdiri di pinggir meja, matanya mulai berair karena tak bisa menemukan Naruto. Ia takut untuk kehelingan Naruto secepat ini. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pergelangan kakinya dipengang oleh seseorang.

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan," suara tenor seorang pria memanggil lirih Hinata.

Gadis itu hafal betul kalau suara itu adalah suara Naruto. Hinata langsung membungkuk dan membuka penutup meja. Terlihat Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah yang ketakutan dan panik.

"Naruto-kun apa kau baik-baik saja?," tanya Hinata. Naruto mengangguk lemas. "Keluarlah, disini sudah aman. Lebih baik kita segera masuk kedalam hotel dan kembali ke Tokyo,"

Naruto keluar dari bawah meja. Ekspresi takut masih terlihat jelas diraut wajah Naruto. Hinata tanpa sengaja melihat telapak tangan Naruto bersimbah darah namun ia tak betanya untuk saat ini kenapa tangannya bisa terluka.

"Naruto-kun peganglah pinggangku, ikuti kemana aku akan pergi. Jangan sekalipun kau melepasnya. Aku akan melindungimu."

ooOOoo 

Hinata menyusuri jalan setapak di sekitar bunjee artpia dengan hati-hati menuju ke hotel. Tanganya selalu siap dan sigap menodongkan pistol. Sesekali ia menodongkannya di semak 'belukar ataupun di pinggiran pohon. Sejauh ini semuanya aman tak ada serangan balik yang ditujukan kepada mereka. Mungkin yang diincar oleh orang itu adalah hanya presiden bukan Naruto. Sesampainya dikamar Naruto, Hinata langsung mengambil perelengkapan obat-obatan yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak hotel. Naruto duduk di sofa sambil merintih menahan luka di tangannya. Hinata duduk diatas meja yang pendek tepat di depan Naruto. Hinata membasuh luka Naruto dengan air bersih.

"Ouchh, sakit, pelan-pelan kalau mengobati," protes Naruto.

"Hei aku sudah pelan, kau ini cerewet sekali. Bagaimana bisa ada luka seperti ini ditanganmu? lukamu begitu dalam."

"Saat para tamu undangan berhamburan lari tanpa sengaja tanganku mengenai potongan gelas yang pecah. Pada saat itu aku panik sehingga aku tidak waspada melihat hal-hal kecil di sekelilingku."

"Oh jadi begitu lalu dimana Itachi dan tunangannya?," tanya Hinata.

Sekarang dia sibuk membalut perban di telapak tangan Naruto. Naruto tak menjawab dia hanya diam dan memandang Hinata penuh arti. Naruto merasakan hal aneh di dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak mau jauh dengan Hinata. Jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi, hatinya berbunga-bunga jika Hinata ada di dekatnya. Naruto tahu kalau perasaannya berubah menajdi perasaan suka, sayang atau bahkan cinta. Mungkin itu semua terlalu cepat namun itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Naruto ingin mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu. Hinata-chan, seluruh publik sekarang mengira kalau kau benar-benar kekasihku. Aku tak menyangka kejadiannya seperti ini. Aku rasa kita jangan berbohong lagi," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Aku setuju. Kau harus cepat-cepat mengklarifikasi semuanya. Sekarang dimana kopermu? Aku akan membereskan semua pakaianmu dan kembali ke Tokyo sekarang bersama ayahmu. Tempat ini sudah taka man lagi,"

"Bukan seperti itu. Yang aku maksudkan kita benar-benar menjalin  
hubungan ini. Kalau awalnya kau hanya berpura-pura menjadi pacarku sekarang kau jangan berpura-pura lagi," ucap Naruto cepat.

"Aku tahu dan memang kita harus menjelaskan semuanya kalau itu hanya salah paham belaka," sahut Hinata.

"Bukan seperti itu. Hinata-chan, aku jatuh cinta padamu,"

Hinata berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya. Dia tak percaya kalau Naruto akan mengatakan hal itu bahkan memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya. Ingin sekali Hinata mengatakan hal yang sama namun dia tahu siapa dirinya. Dia hanyalah seorang pengawal presiden tak pantas ia bersanding dengan Naruto. Hinata tahu Naruto hanya bergurau dengan omongannya. Hinata menatap Naruto tajam.

"Aku bertugas untuk melindungimu Naruto-kun, tanggung jawabku untuk menjagamu sangatlah besar. Nyawamu lebih berarti, jadi sekarang bukan saatnya kau bercanda," ucapnya.

Hinata akhirnya menemukan koper Naruto diatas lemari. Diambilnya kopers itu. Satu persatu mulai Hinata memasukan semua pakaian kedalamnya. Naruto terdiam, termenung dan berpikir. Ia baru sadar kalau Hinata melindunginya melebihi apapun, ia baru sadar kalau nyawa Hinata tak ada harganya demi menyelamatkan dirinya. Hal ini membuat hati Naruto terasa perih.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius, mungkin buatmu aku konyol karena baru beberapa hari kita kenal, aku sudah mengatakan cinta padamu tapi itulah yang aku rasakan. Cinta lima detik, apa kau tahu istilah itu?."

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Cinta lima detik, ya benar itulah yang ia rasakan saat mengenal Naruto. Dan itu terjadi disaat dia dan Naruto berdua seharian. Tok..tok..tok..terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto. Hinata tahu orang itu adalah tentara yang menjemput Naruto untuk membawanya pulang di Tokyo.

"Kau akan pulang bersama ayahmu malam ini dikawal oleh para tentara militer. Ketua pengawal blue house dan departemen keamanan akan mengadakan rapat darurat disini bersama dengan pengawal yang lain," ucap Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau, aku ingin bersamam disini," bantah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! apa kau lupa siapa aku? aku adalah pengawalmu, aku adalah gadis biasa. Aku tidak pantas bersanding dengan darah bangsawan sepertimu. Kehidupanku dan kehidupanmu sangatlah berbeda. Apa kau tidak menyadari itu?,"

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Hinata namun dia tidak peduli dengan semua itu yang ia inginkan hanyalah Hinata, cinta Hinata bukan status sosial yang ia inginkan. Hinata bergegas membuka pintu. Naruto tahu Hinata juga mencintainya karena mata Hinata tak bisa berbohong. Mata Hinata berbicara saat Hinata memandang dirinya.

"Tunggu sebentar , kau sama sekali tak mengatakan padaku kalau kau tidak mencintaku bukan? Aku tahu aku mencintaiku, matamu itu tak bisa berbohong Hinata-chan,"

"Kau salah besar Naruto-kun. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu. Sekarang cepatlah anda pulang. Pak presiden sudah menunggu anda" Hinata mengatakan hal itu sambil membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Terlihat lebih dari empat tentara yang menjemput Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong Hyuga Hinata. Aku akan menunggumu di Tokyo."

Iya memang benar kalau dia juga mencintai Naruto, Bagaikan langit dan bumi itulah peribahasa yang tepat untuk dirinya dan Naruto. Lebih baik dia tidak mengakui perasaannya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**  
**  
MAAF KALAU PART INI GAG JELAS**

AKU BENAR-BENAR BERTERIMA KASIH PADA KALIAN KARENA UDAH MAU REVIEW, FAVORIT, DAN FOLLOW FF INI.  


**MAAF JUGA AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBALAS REVIEW KALIAN SATU-SATU. AKU BENAR-BENAR TERIMA KASIH :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE IN BLUE HOUSE / CHAP 6/6 [END]**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Action (mungkin)**  
**Pairing : NARUHINA**  
**Rating : T**  
**WARNING**  
**TYPO, OOC BANGET, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. FF INI ADALAH SADURAN DARI CERBUNG YANG AKU IKUTIN LOMBA NAMUN TAK JUARA. JANGAN KHAWATIR FF INI NGGAK AKAN NGENGANTUNG KARENA INI UDAH END SEBENARNYA. MAAF JIKA ALURNYA TERLALU CEPAT**

Satu minggu kemudian …

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti kota Tokyo. Kicauan burung menambah semarak pagi nan indah di kawasan sekitar blue house. Para pejabat negara sangatlah terlihat sibuk daripada hari-hari biasanya. Penjagaan di sekitar blue house lebih diperketat pasca serangan yang ditujukan kepada presiden Namikaze Minato kemarin. Semua media baik elektronik maupun cetak menjadikan berita ini sebagai berita utama. Banyak spekulasi yang berkembang dikalangan masyarakat, ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa hal ini dilakukan oleh pembunuh bayaran dari pihak Jepang utara bahkan ada juga yang beranggapan ini adalah ulah kandidat lawan untuk membatalkan presiden mencalonkan Namikaze Minato kembali dirinya dipemilu presiden dua ribu dua belas . Entah mana yang benar semua tidak ada yang tahu. Yang jelas, ini membuat kabar tentang putranya dan seorang wanita tak mencuat.

Di dalam rumah presiden. Seorang pria paruh baya bersama seorang wanita yang seumur dengannya, duduk santai sambil melihat televisi. Walapun dia terlihat fokus namun pikirannya memikirkan sesuatu. Kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi padanya? apakah kinerja pemerintahannya begitu buruk? Tak disangka telivisi yang dilihatnya mati.

"Ayah, Berhentilah melihat berita dan mendengar pendapat-pendapat negatif tentang Ayah. Biarkan publik berbicara apa yang terpenting adalah bagaimana anda yang sebenarnya," tutur Naruto.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi? kenapa? apa yang salah?," ujar ayah Naruto yang terlarut dalam kegelisahan.

"Sayang, aku rasa ini erat hubungannya dengan Uchiha Fugaku. Entah kenapa aku beranggapan buruk terhadapnya, tapi selama bebeapa bulan terakhir dia selalu bersikap tidak bersahabat padamu bahkan dia terang-terangan menyatakan perang padamu. Dia ingin sekali pada pemilu tahun ini dia yang menang," ujar ibu Naruto.

"Jangan beranggapan buruk dulu, belum tentu itu perbuatannya tapi bagaimanapun aku sangat bersyukur ada gadis itu yang bersamaku. Dia benar-benar gadis pemberani. Kalau bukan karenanya aku mungkin tidak ada disini sekarang."

"Gadis? Siapa?," tanya Naruto.

"Dia adalah pengawalmu, namanya Hyuga Hinata. Jika kau bertemu dengannya tolong sampaikan rasa terima kasih kami padanya," kata ibu Naruto.

"Ahh, tentu akan aku sampaikan," ucap Naruto, mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengunyah roti selai kacang yang sudah disiapkan ibunya.

Membahas tentang Hinata, selama beberapa hari terakhir sejak Naruto menyatakan cintanya. Hinata semakin menjauhinya. Dia jarang berbicara padanya. Walaupun Naruto sengaja membuat Hinata marah tapi gads itu hanya memendam amarahnya berbeda dengan dulu, jika Naruto membuat ulah yang membuat dirinya kesal Hinata pasti akan membantahnya. Naruto tak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta gadis itu. Hinata membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna dan yang penting semenjak kehadiran Hinata wataknya yang kaku dan serius berubah menjadi santai dalam menghadapi hidup. Pagi merupakan hal yang Naruto suka karena dipagi hari Naruto bisa berjumpa lagi dengan Hinata. Naruto bersiul sambil berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah siap membawanya ke kantor. Para pengawal juga sudah siap untuk melakukan tugasnya namun ada yang berbeda di pagi ini. Hyuga Hinata tidak datang.

"Dimana pengawal Hyuga Hinata?," tanyanya santai.

"Dia tidak bisa datang karena sakit demam. Jadi hari ini saya yang akan menjadi pengawal khusus anda tuan," ucap sosok pengawal tampan dan gagah yang bernama Fujimura Shiho. Naruto tak menanggapi, dia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Naruto memang menyukai Hinata dikalangan para pengawal lainnya. Para pengawal menganggap Hinata dan Naruto benar-benar pacaran. Namun jika Hinata ditanya soal itu, dia selalu mengelak tapi para pengawal lain tidak percaya dengan pengakuannya. Mobilpun melaju dengan pelan. Naruto khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Dia ingin sekali menjenguknya.

"Pengawal Fujimura Shiho, bisakah kau memberi tahu padaku dimana alamat rumah pengawal Hyuga Hinata?".

ooOOOoo

Hinata melangkah gontai menaiki tangga yang terbuat dari batu menuju rumahnya. Badannya sangat demam. Tapi bagaimana lagi, dia harus membeli obat sendiri karena tak ada seorangpun orang yang tinggal bersamanya. Sesampainya ditangga paling atas, pandangan Hinata beralih ke rumah Neji. Rumah itu terlihat kumuh, sepi serta tak terawat. Sudah hampir dua minggu ini Neji tak pulang. Setiap Hinata mencoba untuk mengubunginya, ponselnya selalu mati. Hinata sangat merindukan sosok kakak dari Neji.  
"Hei, Hyuga Hinata," pria bersuara tenor mengagetkan dirinya yang berdiri mematung dan terlarut dalam lamunannya. Hinata menoleh ke asal sumber suara. Terlihat pria berjaket kulit coklat, bertopi merah berdiri tegak tepat disamping pintu rumahnya. Hinata sudah bisa mengenali siapa dia walau pria itu menyamar.

"Kau? sedang apa kau disini? apa kau datang tanpa pengawal," tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku datang bersama mereka," Naruto melihat kearah para pengawal berkumpul. Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata penuh semangat. Hinata membalas lambaian Sakura temannya, tak kalah semangat dan tersenyum ramah.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa pengawal Hyuga Hinata membolos kerja. Apa kau tahu sanksi yang kau dapat jika membolos?," ucap Naruto santai.

"Apa? membolos katamu. Apa pengawal Fujimura Shiho tidak memberitahumu kenapa aku tidak masuk kerja?,"

"Dia memberitahuku. Kau tidak masuk karena sakit demam."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu? lalu untuk apa kau kesini?," tanya Hinata kesal.

"Karena aku merindukanmu," jawabnya singkat dan tegas. Hinata tak bisa berkutik lagi. Kata-kata Naruto tak bisa dia bantah karena kejujurannya membuat dirinya malu. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah diikuti oleh Naruto.

Naruto terenyuh melihat kondisi rumah Hinata yang sempit bahkan terkesan sedikit kotor. Andai dia hidup di tempat seperti ini pasti dia tidak akan tahan. Dapur bercampur jadi satu dengan kamar tidur. Tidak ada dipan, hanya kasur biasa yang diletakan diatas lantai. Naruto duduk tak jauh dari kasur. Hinata melempar obat yang baru saja dibeli tepat disamping Naruto. Mata Naruto tak henti-hentinya melihat keadaan sekitar. Diatas meja kecil tak jauh dari tempat tidur, tertata rapi foto-foto Hinata bersama keluarganya dalam bingkai. Wajah seorang pria paruh baya difoto itu tak asing buat Naruto.

"Hei, bukankah ini pengawal Hyuga Hiashi?," tanya Naruto sambil mengambil foto keluarga yang ada dihadapannya. Hinata tak menggubris, dia sibuk meminum obat yang dibelinya. "Kau putridpengawal Hyuga Hiashi?".

"Iya, kenapa ?," Hinata menanggapi dengan nada malas.

"Aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Ayahmu dulu adalah sahabat ayahku, kau tidak tahu tentang hal ini ?aku sedih ketika mendengar beliau meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat bersama istrinya," ucap Naruto.

"Aku sudah tahu satu minggu yang lalu saat aku makan malam bersama ayahmu," Jelas Hinata. Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Oh iya. Ayah dan ibu khususnya aku sangat berterima kasih kau telah menyelamatkan ayahku. Andai kau tak ada disana pada saat itu entah bagaimana nasib ayahku,"

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku. Entah bagaimanapun berbahayanya itu. Kita sebagai pengawal harus mementingkan nyawa presiden bahkan terkadang harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri."

Naruto tak membantah. Memang benar begitulah tugas seorang pengawal kepersidenan. Nyawa sendiri tak berharga, namun nyawa orang lain yang lebih berharga. Naruto tak mau kalau Hinata mempertaruhkan nyawa demi melindunginya. Maka dari itu beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto membujuk Hinata untuk mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya namun tak berhasil. Bahkan terang-terangan Naruto meminta kepala departemen Keamanan untuk memecatnya namun permintaan itu ditolak karena alasan yang tak mendasar.

"Jika aku dalam keadaan bahaya. Jangan sekali-kali kau berusaha untuk mempertaruhkan nyawamu. Aku tak ingin kau terluka karenaku Hyuga Hinata," ujar Naruto.  
Sejenak suasana menjadi sunyi sepi. Tatapan keduanya serius.

Hinata tak menyangka kalau Naruto sangat peduli padanya. Hinata sebenarnya mencintai Naruto namun dia tidak akan mengatakan hal itu karena dia gadis biasa bukan putri pejabat. Hinata ingin mengukngkapkan perasaannya dari cara dia melindungi Naruto bahkan dia rela mati disaat Naruto dihadapkan dalam situasi yang berbahaya. Mata Naruto sekarang beralih melihat kalender bermotif panda. Ada lingkaran merah yang mengelilingi tanggal enam di bulan mei bertuliskan "hari ulang tahunku".

"Hei, benarkah hari ini kau berulang tahun?."

"Ah, iya hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunku."

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday….Happy birthday to you. Yeeeee….". Naruto bernyanyi dan bertepuk tangan untuk Hinata.

"Arigatou. Kau orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku. Semenjak kedua orang tuaku meninggal aku tak lagi merayakannya." Hinata tampak sedih mengingat masa lalunya. Naruto memandag Hinata dengan perasaan iba. "Hei, kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?," omel Hinata.

"Apa kau ingin menangis?," ucap Naruto.

"Siapa yang ingin menangis. Bukankah seharusnya sekarang ini jam kerjamu?," ucap Hinata untuk membelokan pembicaraan karena memang dirinya ingin menangis.

"Baik. Aku akan berangkat kerja tapi nanti jam tujuh malam aku akan menjemputmu. Jangan protes, kau harus menurutiku, mengerti!."

"Untuk apa kau menjemputku? memang kita mau kemana?."

"Rahasia. Kau pasti tidak akan melupakan hal ini selama hidupku. Jam tujuh malam" dengan berjalan mundur Naruto mengatakan hal itu. dia memberikan satu kedipan matanya kepada Hinata.

"Dasar pria menyebalkan." walau menggerutu namun ada senyum kebahagiaan yang tersirat dibibirnya. Hinata beringsut tidur lagi agar kondisinya cepat pulih.

ooOOoo

Pagi berganti sore, sore beraganti malam. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh lebih lima menit. Di sebuah taman kecil nan terpencil terlihat empat orang berjas terkapar karena kelelahan didalam mobil. Daerah ini begitu gelap, tak ada satupun cahaya yang meneranginya.

"Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Aku pikir menjadi pengawal blue house tidak akan melakukan hal semacam ini. Apapun akan dilakukan demi cinta," protes pengawal yang bernama Nagasawa Hitomi ditempat duduk belakang.

"Hinata benar-benar beruntung disukai oleh pangeranku. Aku begitu iri padanya. Tapi itu dulu sekarang aku sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang ada di depanku hehe." Sakura berkata sambil memandang pengawal Fujimura Shiho namun Shiho-kun tak menanggapi omongan Sakura.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan mobil yang ada didepan kita? saat kita menyiapkan semuanya, mobil itu sudah berada disini namun sampai sekarang dia tak kunjung pergi. Apapun itu kita harus waspada," ucap Shiho.

"Iya benar sekali. Aku sebenarnya juga curiga dengan mobil itu," sahut pengawal Tonegawa Akemi. "Itu mereka sudah datang."

Hinata dan Naruto turun dari sebuah mobil mewah. Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Pikiran buruk menghinggapi otaknya. Dia takut Naruto akan berbuat macam-macam padanya. Naruto mengambil ponsel di sakunya untuk menerangi jalan yang mereka lewati.

"Sebenarnya kau akan membawaku kemana?," tanya Hinata.

"Sudah bilang padamu jangan protes," Naruto menggandeng Hinata dengan langkah hati-hati. "Kita sudah sampai. Tutuplah matamu. Di hitungan ketiga buka matamu."

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu jika kau tak akan berbuat macam-macam."

"Hei, aku bukan pria seperti itu. Cepat tutup matamu," Hinata perlahan menutup matanya. "Satu…dua….tiga…"

Saat Hinata membuka matanya tak ada yang berubah. Semuanya masih terlihat gelap. Tiba-tiba semua pohon dan tumbuhan di taman bercahaya warna-warni diiringi dengan lagu romantis dari Eric Clapton berjudul Woderful tonight. Satu blok tanaman berwarna kuning, blok lainnya biru, putih dan sebagainya. Di tengah-tengah taman kecil yang mengelilinginya terdapat lampion berbentuk hati dan sepasang angsa. Pohon yang tak berdaun terlihat sangat indah ketika dihias oleh lampu warna-warni. Hinata terbelalak, mulut menganga lebar. Dia tak menyangka berada ditengah-tengah tempat indah seperti ini. Hinata menangis karena terharu. Hinata tak henti-hentinya memandang Naruto.

"Ini kado ulang tahun untukmu dariku. Aku harap kau menyukainya," ucap Naruto tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuat Hinata tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Ini benar-benar indah Naruto-kun. Aku tak pernah tahu hal semacam ini. Arigatou. Ini benar-benar romantis. Apa kau yang membuat semua ini?".

"Bukan, para pengawal yang merangkainya tapi yang membuat desainnya aku. Kau masih belum melihat inti dari lampu-lampu ini."

Alunan lagu Eric Clapton masih menggema disekitar taman kecil. Perlahan Naruto memutar tubuh Hinata agar bisa melihat apa yang ada dibelakangnya. Hinata semakin takjub. Rangkaian kawat raksasa membentuk huruf "I love you" dipenuhi dengan lampu putih dan biru sebagai penghias. Tangis Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Bagaimana? indah bukan? apa kau masih menolaku? apa kau masih tidak mau jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri kalau kau sebenarnya juga mencintaiku?."

Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sudah cukup semuanya. Dia sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi karena sikap Naruto padanya yang seperti ini. Selalu memperhatikan dan membuat kejutan yang sangat berarti untuknya. Dia sudah merasa muak.

"Aku menyerah Naruto-kun. Aku me ..."  
Mendadak semuanya kembali gelap. Dia tak bisa melihat wajah Naruto. Terdengar suara langkah cepat beberapa orang menuju kearahnya. Terdengar suara erangan seseorang pria seperti memberontak.

"Naruto-kun, kau dimana? Hei, Naruto-kun jawab aku," ucapnya panik. Hinata mengambil ponselnya untuk menerangi keadaan sekitar. Tampak dua orang menyeret paksa Naruto dengan mulut disumpal dengan Kain. "Hei, kalian, mau kau bawa kemana dia?."

Hinata berlari mengejar dua orang misterius itu. Di luar area taman sudah terjadi baku tembak antara empat pengawal dan kelompok tak dikenal. Dua orang misterius itu memasukan Naruto kedalam mobil dan membawanya pergi. Semua pengawal dengan cekatan masuk kedalam mobil diikuti oleh Hinata. Mereka mengkuti kemana mobil hitam itu berjalan.

"Hinata-chan, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap dan Naruto sudah dibawa oleh mereka. Aku akan menelpon pihak kepolisian dan departemen keamanan Blue House." Tangan Hinata gemetar saat memencet tombol angka diponselnya. "Halo, departemen keamanan blue house, saya pengawal Hyuga Hinata, kami ada dalam kesulitan. Tuan Namkaze Naruto diculik oleh sekelompok orang yang tak dikenal. Kami sedang mengejar mereka. Cepat berikan bantuan"

"Apa kata mereka Hinata-chan?," tanya Sakura.

"Mereka akan segera mengirim bantuan".

ooOOoo

Hinata dan para pengawal lainnya berhenti disebuah gedung tua. Didepan gedung bertingkat sudah terparkir mobil yang dikendarai oleh para penculik. Mereka berlima mengendap-ngendap menyusuri tiap gedung. Sedikit mereka masuk kedalam, dibalik pintu disebuah ruangan kecil, terlihat Naruto duduk dikursi dengan tali yang melilitnya. Mulutnya dibekap oleh lakban. Hinata begitu marah, pistolnya yang kosong ia isi penuh dengan peluru. Di luar ruangan itu terdapat sekitar sepuluh orang penjaga.

"Akemi, kami akan mengecoh penjaga-penjaga itu. Kau segeralah masuk kedalam ruangan untuk menyelematkan Naruto-sama. Kita sangat beruntung karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membawa pistol saat ini" ucap pengawal Shiho sambil melihat pistol yang tergeletak dimeja kuno.

"Tidak, biar aku yang memasuki ruangan dimana Naruto ditahan. Ini tanggung jawabku, karena aku Naruto mendapat musibah ini."

"Hinata ini terlalu berbahaya untukmu," kata Sakura penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku tidak takut. Aku ingin menyelamatkannya. Aku mohon."  
Hinata mengatakan hal itu dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipi mulusnya.

Tak lama Shiho mengangguk. Dia mengijinkan Hinata untuk mempertaruhkan dirinya dalam bahaya. Shiho tahu bagaimana perasaan bersalah Hinata. Kelima pengawal saling mengangguk. Mereka mulai beraksi. Dengan langkah pelan mereka mulai mendekat. Kelima pengawal itu membekap mulut musuh lalu mematahkan lehernya. Bagaimanapun mereka berhati-hati namun langkah mereka tercium. Terjadi baku hantam antara mereka. Hinata menyelinap diantara para penjaga. Tak ada seorangpun, yang menjaga Naruto. Naruto terbelalak melihat kehadiran Hinata. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya bermaksud untuk memperingatkan Hinata agar selalu waspada dan segera keluar. Hinata tak memperdulikan Naruto, dia melepas lakban yang menutupi mulut Naruto dan melucuti tali yang mengikat tubuhnya. Bunyi sirine terdengar jelas. Hinata tahu polisi sudah datang.

"Hinata-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini? pergilah. Jangan pertaruhkan nyawamu demi aku, Cepat pergi."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi. Apa kau lupa tugas seorang pengawal kepresidenan Selain itu aku meyelamatkanmu karena aku mencintaimu".

Naruto bahagia mendengar pegakuan Hinata. Braak! Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan kecil itu tertutup. Dua orang bermasker muncul secara tiba-tiba dibalik pintu. Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi besar dengan tangan penuh tato tersenyum sinis melihat Hinata, sedangkan pria satunya lagi dengan perawakan normal seperti laki-laki pada umumnya terdiam dan terus menatap Hinata.

"Wah, kau benar-benar gadis pemberani. Demi cinta kau rela mempertaruhkan nyawamu. Aku benar-benar salut padamu gadis cantik."

"Jangan mendekat," Hinata menodongkan pistolnya kearah pria bertato tersebut namun pria bermasker menempelkan pistolnya tepat ke kepala Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja di dalam? Jawablah aku!." teriakan Sakura dengan menggunakan megaphone terdengar jelas dari dalam ruangan Hinata dan Naruto berada. Hinata tak menjawab. Posisi seperti ini tak mungkin untuknya untuk menghiraukan hal lain.

"Lepaskan pistolmu, kalau tidak, aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu," ancam pria bermasker yang memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Kepada kalian, kami polisi disini. Aku peringatkan segeralah kalian menyerahkan diri sebelum kami bertindak keras terhadap kalian. Apa kalian mendengar?."

Suara sirine menggema diseluruh ruangan gedung tua nan kotor ini. Hinata perlahan melepaskan pistolnya. Pria bertato itu kemudian mengambil pistol Hinata. Hinata dan Naruto diseret menuju keluar gedung. Anak buah mereka sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Kepala mereka tak jauh dari mulut pistol yang siap memuntahkan peluru kapanpun. Sesampainya diluar gedung terihat begitu banyak polisi bersenjata, siap untuk menyerang mereka berudua.

"Dengarkan aku, sampaikan pada presiden kalian. Kami ingin presiden Namikaze Minato mundur dan membatalkan pencalonananya dipemilu persiden tahun ini. Kami tidak puas dengan pemerintahannya yang korup dan kotor. Jika tidak, aku akan membunuh putranya dan pengawal ini. Cepat hubungkan aku dengan presiden kalian."

Hinata sesekali melirik penjahat yang menyanderanya. Penjahat itu lengah. Hinata tak mau membuang kesempatan ini. Dengan cepat Hinata menepis pistol dari tangan pria itu lalu menendangnya dengan keras. Pria bermasker itu tersungkur dan kesakitan. Hal ini membuat Naruto bisa melarikan diri. Naruto berlari kearah Hinata. Pria satunya mencoba untuk menembak Naruto. Hinata yang melihat hal ini, berlari maju secepat mungkin. Tangannya mendorong Naruto dengan kuat. Narutopun terjatuh. Jarak Hinata dan pria bermasker itu begitu dekat.  
Daaar!terdengar keras suara tembakan. Sebuah peluru tertancap disebelah dada kiri Hinata. Naruto shock dengan apa yang ia lihat. Hinata terduduk lemas memegang dadanya. Wajahnya pucat, darah segar mengucur deras dan mewarnai lantai yang terbuat dari semen. Pria bermasker tampak tak percaya dengan perbuatannya. Dia berlutut dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Perlahan pria bermasker itu membuka maskernya. Hinata tak percaya melihat wajah dibalik masker.

"Neji Nii-san? " ucap Hinata lirih karena menahan sakit. "Kenapa? Kenapa?."

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku melakukan ini untuk mendapatkan uang biaya rumah sakit ibuku Hinata-chan. Karena ini aku tak suka kau bekerja di blue house aku …"  
Daar!suara keras tembakan terdengar lagi. Tubuh Neji tergelak di lantai. Tak ada tanda kehidupan lagi dalam dirinya. Peluru panas sudah menembus kepalanya.

"Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Nii-san," Hinata terisak. Tubuhnya semakin lama terasa semakin lemas. Penglihatannya sudah tidak jelas. Semuapun menjadi gelap.

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan." Naruto berusaha membangunkan Hinata namun Hinata sama sekali tak merespon panggilannya.

ooOOoo

Di ruangan serba putih selebar tiga kali empat meter. Naruto tampak gelisah. Dia duduk disebelah gadis yang terbaring lemas di ranjang. Sudah hampir satu hari penuh gadis itu tak kunjung bangun. Naruto merasa bersalah pada Hinata, demi melindungi dirirnya Hinata terluka parah. Naruto merasakan jari jemari Hinata bergerak. Perasaannya begtitu bahagia. Dia sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan mengabulkan doanya.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun," gumam Hinata.

"Iya aku disini. Hinata-chan apa kau sudah merasa baikan?".

"Iya aku baik-baik saja, Bagaimana denganmu?," tanya Hinata lemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku, pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri."

"Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibumu?".

"Semuanya sehat. Ayah akan mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya besok, walaupun masa jabatannya baru akan habis dua minggu lagi namun ayah tidak ingin keluarganya menjadi korban oleh para lawan politiknya. Ayah juga membatalkan pendaftaran dirinya untuk pemilihan calon presiden tahun ini".

"Lawan politik? apakah orang yang menculikmu utusan lawan politik ayahmu?."

"Iya. Dia adalah pembunuh bayaran yang disuruh oleh Uchiha Fugaku. Mereka sengaja menggunakan aku sebagai alat untuk mengancam ayah agar beliau bersedia mengundurkan dari pencalonanya. Apa kau ingat tragedi penembakan saat dipesta pertunangan Itachi. itu juga ide dari Uchiha Fugaku. Ternyata dia menjebak aku dan ayah disarangnya namun sayang itu tak berhasil. Aku tidak menyangka kenapa dia bisa berbuat sekejam itu terhadap keluarga kami."

Hinata tiba-tiba mengingat saat-saat dimana Neji mendekati ajalnya. Dia melihat sendiri Neji ditembak mati oleh polisi. Hal ini membuatnya sedih karena dia harus kehilangan kasih sayang seorang kakak.

"Aku merindukan Neji nii-san. Naruto-kun apa kau tahu dimana makamnya. Jika aku sudah sembuh aku ingin berkunjung disana"

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti"

ooOOoo

Dua hari setelah kesembuhannya. Hinata dan Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi kepemakaman Neji. Hinata sudah tak bisa membendung tangisnya lagi ketika ia berdiri tepat didepan makan Neji. Hinata meletakakan karangan bunga yang ia bawa. Naruto hanya bisa menenangkan Hinata dengan mengelus-ngelus pundak kekasihnya agar lebih rileks.

"Nii-san, apa kau sudah bahagia disurga? disini aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku rindu saat-saat kita bermain, bertengkar bahkan menangis bersama. Nii-san, kau adalah orang terbaik di dunia yang pernah aku temui. Seberapa besar kesalahanmu, aku tetap menyayangimu. Nii-san, aku dan Naruto sudah sepakat akan membiayai pengobatan bibi. Aku akan merawatnya dengan baik sebagai balas budiku kepadamu. Kau selalu ada dihatiku nii-san."

Hinata memberi penghormatan terakhir kepada Neji. Selangkah demi selangkah kakinya mulai meninggalkan makam Neji. Berat rasanya menerima kenyaataan ini. Namun inilah hidup dan takdir yang sudah Tuhan gariskan dalam hidup Neji dan juga dirinya

ooOOoo

Usai dari makam Neji. Hinata dan Naruto memutuskan untuk mengunjungi pantai yang tak jauh dari Tokyo. Mereka bersandar didepan mobil. Naruto mengenggam erat tangan Hinata seolah ia tak membolehkan Hinata menjauh darinya. Langit mulai kemerahan dihari yang senja membuat pemandangan pantai terlihat indah. Burung-burung laut berterbangan menambah semarak suasana pantai. Tak ada suara lain disekeliing mereka kecuali deburan ombak. Naruto memejamkan matanya, dia mencoba merasakan bau khas pantai.

"Ahhh, hidup menjadi rakyat biasa itu lebih menyenangkan, damai dan nyaman. Kita tak dihantui oleh para lawan politik atau orang-orang yang tidak suka terhadap kita. Dunia politik itu memang kejam jika orang didalamnya adalah orang-orang yang tak memiliki hati yang tulus," kata Naruto. Matanya memandang lurus ombak yang seakan berjalan senang menuju kearahnya.

"Kau benar. Memang begitulah hidup. Semua pasti ada yang baik dan ada yang buruk. Ada yang bersih ada yang kotor. tinggal bagaimana kita menyikapinya."  
Hinata tersenyum manis. Dia juga merasa bahagia dengan adanya Naruto didekatnya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis yang dicintainya. Ada sebuah pertanyaan yang mengganjal dibenaknya.

"Honey, apa kau sudah menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirimu?."

"Belum aku serahkan. Aku masih bingung, jika aku mengundurkan diri darimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang. Pekerjaan apa yang layak untuku kelak atau perusahaan mana yang mau menerimaku."

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus mengundurkan diri, pekerjaan itu sangat berbahaya buatmu. Aku tidak mau kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu demi orang lain. Masalah uang kau jangan khawatir karena aku yang akan menafkahimu" ucap Naruto tegas.

"Menafkahiku? tapi aku bukan istrimu?."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Perlahan dia berlutut dihadapan Hinata. Tangan Naruto merogoh saku jasnya. Sebuah kotak hitam cantik sudah digenggamnya. Naruto sama sekali tak ragu untuk membuka isi didalamnya. Hinata tak percaya. Satu cincin berlian yang indah sudah ada di depan matanya. Naruto memasangkan cincin berlian itu dijari manis Hinata. Senyum kebahagiaan merekah dibibir Naruto yang tipis.

"Will you marry me?," ucap Naruto lembut. Hinata terdiam, tak percaya kalau Naruto akan melamarnya. Hinata tak pernah menyangka kalau Naruto sudah memikirkan hubungan mereka seserius ini. Hinata sudah tahud jawaban untuk Naruto.

"Yes, I do," jawab Hinata dengan wajah semu merah karena malu.

Naruto bahagia, sangat bahagia. Wanita yang dicintainya menerima lamarannya. Naruto bersorak, berjingkrak bahkan dia sedikit menangis karena bahagia. Dia memeluk Hinata begitu erat, sangat erat karena ia begitu mencintai gadis yang hampir meninggalkannya. Dia tak mau hal itu terulang lagi. Mereka berdua saling memandang. Wajah mereka semakin lama semakin mendekat. Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

**THE END**

**MAAF JIKA INI GAJE DAN DILUAR HARAPAN KALIAN :)  
TERIMA KASIH TEMAN-TEMAN YANG SUDAH FOLOW, FAV DAN REVIEW FF INI. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**MAAF YA KALAU ACTIONNYA DISINI KURANG GREGET**


End file.
